


皆大欢喜

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 既然的确别无他法，那么这会是伤害最小的选择，可以让对方尽力保留自己的生活，也让自己做到维持他能想象的生活继续的唯一方式；如果哪怕光是想一想这个可能性他的心就像一张被鼓起的船帆一样搏动，那Brett也不需要为此负任何责任。“还有一条路。我们可以结婚。”
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 120
Kudos: 306





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 部分灵感来自英国近两年的Windrush丑闻。  
> 注意：下文完全是虚构作品，一切内容都是剧情需要，与文中涉及的任何现实人物毫无联系。不代表作者支持假结婚来移民的行为。本文中的一切法律相关信息都是胡扯，没有任何意义上的参考价值。

1.

“他们不能这么做！”

“他们可以，并且他们这么做了。”

“你从几岁就来这儿了？我的天，他们真的不能这么做。他们给了你什么理由？”

“档案丢失。是他们把它弄丢了，那年山火把库房烧毁了或者什么的，所以我需要重新递交，但是重新递交的时间点是个棘手的麻烦，很显然，在我成年之后才进行补充申请——哪怕是他们的错第一份被弄丢了的话——也不能算是需要依赖父母的子女。我的父母都还好，甚至我弟弟，天，申请补充递交是三年前了，他还是17岁，效率真高，不是吗？我的家人都没有遇到任何问题。只有我，我别无选择了。他们的邮件里写的清清楚楚，我的前一份签证会在大概四个月之后过期，Eddy，我——”

“这太荒谬了，档案丢失那是他们的错，不是吗？你能告他们吗？”

“我不觉得在我需要乞求他们让我留在这个国家的时候起诉政府是个好主意。”

听起来甚至像个笑话，但这个回应只让Eddy为自己的不细腻感到内疚。Brett几乎从未有过这种表情，他是那种太过毫无忧虑，无心，不介意走一步看一步的性格，只有天塌了才会流露出明显的不安，但现在，他在夜里八点敲开更年轻的小提琴手的门，在Eddy的劝慰下才坐到他的沙发上，传达这个消息，呼吸急促，肩膀颤抖，声音里带着后者几乎从未听过的哭腔。

“对不起。”Eddy被他身上涌出来的难过包裹了，尽管无力但还是不能自控地说，“我敢保证会有什么别的办法的。我是说，Belle说过法国有艺术家自由职业签证？还有在英国的话合法停留十年就能够申请居留了。”

“我昨天没来整理档案，你记得吗？”Brett干巴巴地说，“下午我临时给你发的信息，放了你鸽子。”

Eddy咽了口口水，轻轻点头。

“我们约了我们的律师，家庭移民律师，本来是一个小时的预约，因为我们都以为会很容易，但是花了五个小时也没有找到问题的解决办法。她问了我的所有情况，移民历史，我父母，我兄弟，学历，受雇历史，技能储备，考虑了各种各样的可能性。她反复地报给我那些移民条款的代号，像是邮编一样，190B，480A或者什么的，搞得我夜里做梦都是那些数字——不管怎么样，结果是，这会很难的，如果已经被拒绝过永久居留的申请，就像是我这种，风险本来就已经很大了。 _我根本不应该_ ，我是直接引用她的话， _根本不应该考虑再次尝试，_ 她的职业生涯中就没有遇到过重新尝试并且争取的亚裔是有真的得到一个不同的结果的。”Brett喝了刚刚Eddy在慌乱中像条件反射一样给他倒的安抚的茶，才继续，“……最好的机会可能是去塔斯马尼亚——塔斯马尼亚，看在他妈的份上——试图让他们认可我能做小提琴的私人授课老师，如果有人甚至愿意雇我的话。然后她说，如果需要另外类型的申请的话，需要换个熟悉所有类型移民法的律师，她只做家庭方向。”

“塔斯马尼亚？”

“是啊，因为他们实在太缺人了。”他发出一声干笑。

“你不能在这里找工作吗？”Eddy迷惑地说，“该死，我不能雇佣你吗？我可以为你做这个吗？”

Brett露出了窘迫又阴沉的表情。他在沙发上往距离Eddy更远的方向移动了一下，让另一个男孩不知道是不是应该靠过去，或者就像刑侦电视剧里的急救医疗队或者其他紧急情况第一反应人员一样，给他一条毯子包住身体。

“不，在昆士兰不行。这是最糟的一点，我做的不是所需职业列表里面的工作。那份表里包括工程师，水管工，商务经理人，几乎所有类型的医生——没有音乐家，或者 _YouTube红人_ 。”他用手画着空气引号，“律师说，并且我直接引用， _如果你和你弟弟的工作换一下就好办了。_ ”

“不会吧……”

“是的。”Brett发出一道神经质的笑声，几乎听起来都不像他了，“我是受不了了，才跑来你这：我父母开始了一场尖叫大赛，因为我当初应该听他们的。当然啦，应该听他们的，是啊，哈－哈－为什么要这么不听话，偏要去小提琴表演专业。医生在每一个州的引进人才职业列表上。我为什么不能也去学麻醉学？要是没有学医科那么聪明的脑子，至少也可以学个护理。”

“别这么说。”Eddy握了握拳头，“他们不能把你踢出去，我是说，你甚至要去哪里呀？”

“有些办法。不是永久的，但至少是个办法。”Brett又移动了一下，他把手里的茶放到茶几上，腿折上来蜷缩着，重心靠在沙发的靠背上，仿佛扯着那张不存在的毯子把自己包得紧紧地，“我可以试着再去读个博士，虽然音乐表演博士可能是你能想到最没用和蠢的东西，但至少可以耗个三四年。我可能毕不了业，我猜，但至少可以试试。”

“论文会杀了你。”Eddy决定靠过去，他把手按在Brett的膝盖上，用最轻柔的语气调侃。

“光是申请和试奏就会杀了我。”Brett没有生气，而是配合他，用那双著名的红袜子下面裹着的脚趾顶了顶Eddy的腰，“重点是这只是把问题延后了，读完之后还是要滚蛋。”他把双手抬向天空：“嘿妈妈，你看我虽然不是医生，但也会是个博士了。”

“但至少会有三年，不是吗？那至少可以比现在足够想办法的时间更久。”Eddy有些虚弱地回答。

“是呀，三年，之后呢？”Brett发泄地说，“在音乐内找到教职的可能性比做成了独奏家的可能性都小，而我本来就已经在后者的路上做了失败者。”

“Brett！”

年长的小提琴家的语气尖锐到不再像在做视频时一样可以舒适地自嘲、开关于破碎梦想的玩笑；这有些真的吓着Eddy了。

“或者去找个真正的稳定工作。虽然律师说，别指望这个，但是我也没有什么别的可以指望的了。西澳或者北部或者塔斯马尼亚可能会有乐团可以提供雇主担保，我有朋友以前了解过这些，我可以去问问她，我是说，不可能再有在悉尼交响乐团的训练职位的机会了，但是至少我的经验还能去试试小的地区乐团，我必须得在这几个月内找到担保雇主，然后搬家。”

“那我们可以一起搬家。”Eddy提议，“我们可以一起搬到塔斯马尼亚，然后我可以雇佣你。”

“够了，这不是这样操作的。”Brett看着他。他的伙伴的声音稳定下来，不再带着些哽咽的影子了，但那种防御性的姿态只让Eddy感到一种陌生的酸涩，“你想做一个提供担保的雇主的话，各州都有自己的条件，在那里住了多久，交过多少税。不是我们下周把电脑和器材打包带去，转移公司账户就够的——还是你以为 _我没有为Twoset考虑过_ ？”

Eddy怔怔地看着他，好像在人群里突然被喊到名字。

“如果只是我，那么，我猜，我还能熬过来。我总会有办法，比如和父母住得更远些，一周八天地教能够挤碎人的灵魂的初级学习课，教书甚至没那么糟糕……成为霍巴特唯一的中餐馆的忠实食客。”虽然讲了个笑话，Brett语气中却带了点茫然的怨恨，“如果只有我，那我可以拎上我的琴就滚他妈蛋。去别的州，随便哪里，哪怕我的生活重心，所有的关系网，信用记录，账号和生活历史都在这里，我可以滚蛋，我一点也不难养活，我能活下来的。”

“——别这么说——”Eddy试图插话，但被加快语速的年长一些的小提琴手无视了。

“——但有Twoset在，而且它是 _我们的_ 。”

Brett说完，用那种尝试般的，怯生生的眼神望着Eddy，看起来好像一个从来没有长大过的孩子。一种古怪的冲动克服了Eddy，所以他向前靠过去，用他音乐家的手臂猛然把比自己年长的伙伴搂得严严实实，像Belle对着曾经哭泣的他一样缓慢地，有些太过用力、不客气地拍着另一个男孩的背。

“我很抱歉，Eddy，真的很抱歉。”Brett的声音听起来像是把他的整张脸都埋在Eddy的肩窝里，隔着衣服闷声传出来，暖烘烘地，就在Eddy耳边。

“别说这种蠢话。”

“我不想毁了你的生活。你那么相信我——相信我们。”

“够了，天哪，Brett，求你。”Eddy把他抱得更紧了点，把手按在对方的肩膀后面往自己的方向揽，脑袋抬起来一点，向Brett贴过去，他们的脸颊贴在一起，Brett的鬓角扎在他的颧骨上。快想点什么出来，Eddy Chen，你动动脑子，一定有办法的。

“我也可以回台湾，我猜，和阿公阿婆住在一起。”Brett在Eddy的怀里耸了耸肩，他们的骨骼互相顶在一起，“如果他们还要我的话。”

Brett被搂得好像是有些窘迫，缩了缩身子，所以Eddy放开他。但年轻的小提琴手用双手攀上面前的那对有些向下落的肩膀，用下定决心的语气说：“那我就跟你一起回去。我们在哪里都可以做Twoset，但你这傻瓜，你要怎么活下去？你甚至不能连着说三句语法正确的国语。”

“我不能……这样要求你。”Brett用那种溺水的人的眼神看着他。

“你没有要求我。”Eddy的语气甚至称得上是欢快了，他充满希望地尝试，“我主动提出的。这只是合理的，我们得待在一起啊，别告诉我你舍得就这样松手了。”

“我不想放弃Twoset。”

“我不想放弃 ** _你_** 。”

Brett没有看他的眼睛，他摘着衣服上的线头，有些迷茫又自暴自弃地打岔：“够了，你这家伙。这太基了，但，嘿，谢谢。”

他们同时陷入了一阵受到启发的沉默。Eddy的手还搭在Brett的肩膀上，他的手掌下面能感觉到骨骼的形状和皮肤的温度，隔着他们的周边套头衫，衣服上面鲜红色的“乐手”一词像油画里一侧挑起的不屑的嘴。

“还有一条路——”“不，哦不。”

他们同时开口，然后又同时停下来，Eddy试图用眼神向对方传达让自己先说的意思，但Brett只是受惊地看着他，好像他长了两个脑袋。Eddy把他的手移开，用对待云雀和儿童的方式张开双手，手掌对外，显示自己毫无恶意。既然的确别无他法，那么这会是伤害最小的选择，可以让对方尽力保留自己的生活，也让自己做到维持他能想象的生活继续的唯一方式；如果哪怕光是想一想这个可能性他的心就像一张被鼓起的船帆一样搏动，那Brett也不需要为此负任何责任。

“还有一条路。我们可以结婚。”


	2. Chapter 2

2.

这没他们想象的那么容易。当然，也应该如此。他们很快搞清楚了结婚和配偶签证是截然不同的、没有直接关系的两件事，除了它们都既费时又费力，都有大概一百万个步骤，并且互相之间没有什么重复的可以省去的步骤。更糟的是，他们不怎么能向自己熟知的这部分外部世界寻求帮助（毕竟他们这群没用的音乐家并不是以了解世界和政府的运行方式而著名的）。

一道不难的算术题：结婚需要 1.找到一个有资质的征婚人预约一次会面；2.填写一张意向表格；3.在一个不歧视亚裔移民同性恋的地方安排婚礼；4.婚礼之后至少三周才能买到（买到！）正式的那张结婚证。签证申请需要 a.收集到所需的所有材料内容（他们看着证明他们罗曼史的证据这一条，都吞咽了一下），b.完成健康检查和警局检查 c.预约时间，递交材料 d.同时确保收到桥梁签证。

提问：如果Brett的签证到了四个月之后就会过期，他们还有多少时间可以暂停来做个准备？

“完全没有时间了。”Brett的家庭移民律师，阮女士，J.D.，交握着双手说，“我想你们没有认真看清，从递交结婚意向表格到能够正式举办婚礼之间必须隔上至少一个月。这是我们叫做冷静期的设置。况且一般来说选定日期根本没有人们想要的那么快，处理时间总会比你以为你需要的会久上至少一半吧。”

阮是个声音平静，个子娇小的敏锐女性。她与杨家的合作关系足够持久，到她可以在打开门之后的第一句话调笑他们的大儿子应该早些告诉她一些事，这样就可以免去之前五个小时的痛苦和他们家意料之外的时薪费用了。而Brett任自己全新的未婚伴侣挽着自己，赤着脸回答自己还没有敢出柜——Eddy没有去思考这是不是一句事实，真的没有。

“冷静期？”Eddy惊叹，“这是我听过的最蠢的东西。这意味着一个自由的人甚至不能和他的男朋友冲动地跑去酒后结婚？天，怪不得，我们拍不出《赌城迷情》。”

“这恰恰正是冷静期打算制止的。”阮女士用那种平稳而合理、让人觉得自己实在愚蠢的方式说，然后双手一拍，像个鼓励大家参与活动的中学老师，“所以我提议，你们今天就预约证婚人。”

一般来说，考虑到律师的时薪，是不会有人这么做的，但是介于他们带了电脑，以及没有人敢在这个时候哪怕是出一点小错，他们直接坐在那儿，以法律建议接受范围内的最快速度，填完了预约，并且把需要的材料全部和阮一起确认了一遍；她甚至推荐了一个可以为他们在最短时间内完成任务的带资质的翻译所。

Eddy一边忙着把出生证明需要翻译列到自己的手机备忘录里面，一边听到Brett说。

“挑个时间：下周二上午十点？”

“好的。”他同样把这个时间记上。

“挑个证婚人；瞧瞧这个，是令人平静，充满活力，证婚73次的Joy，还是经验丰富——220场婚姻——鼓舞人心的Abigail？”

Brett把电脑递给他，去接受阮律师递过来的水杯，所以Eddy盯着那个把目前在职的证婚人全都广告出来任他选择的页面，却忍不住点开“新人证言”的按钮阅读起来。于是那些被喜悦冲昏了头的语句，夹杂着充满黑色和白色色块的微笑的脸庞就涌入这对伪装中的商业伙伴之一的视域中。更糟的是，在图像陈列展示的正中间的那张就是一对看起来快乐得不得了的亚裔男同性恋；他们举着一块有些嬉皮士的圆形木牌，上面写着：“我们私奔了！”大概是为了政治正确，他脑中冒出这个苦涩的、自嘲的念头。他把光标移到那张幸福到令人发痛的照片上，小小的箭头后面滑出一道黄色的文字预览：“我们知道我们一定会这样做，不管我们大家族里的远亲说……”就到这里，后面的内容需要他再点击下去。

他按了退回，太快地选了 _鼓舞人心的Abigail_ 。

“如果你……”

“什么？”

他不知道Brett有没有看到刚刚自己电脑屏幕上戏剧性的那一幕；他现在只能感觉到Brett已经坐回来、靠着他，大腿贴在他的大腿上，让他没法不带情绪地思考。

另一个小提琴手立刻撤回了那个半熟的问题：“没什么。”

Eddy进入了确认页面，有意地把屏幕向Brett的视线转过去，让马上就要成为他的正式订婚人的另一位被涉及方清晰地看到他确认无疑地点击“是的”，完成预约付款。

“好的，我收到邮件了。”Brett近乎甜蜜地说。

在走之前，阮律师非常专业地拿出一个大号拍纸簿，在上面徒手给他们画了一条时间轴（这的确令人印象深刻，但Eddy想到他们最初试图说服投资担保方的时候也这样做过，就觉得有点尴尬），写清楚了他们最晚的申请时间，和需要做的事情，以周为单位，五个阶段。她又从背后书柜里一排半透明的文件盒里连拿出三份文件书，其中一个大概是十一二张纸装订成的册子，上面密集地排着要点标号都用不过来的材料和证明。Eddy把它收在他背来的一个全新的、还没从塑料包装纸里拿出来的文件夹里，仅仅半是做戏地拉起Brett的前臂安抚地捏着，而另一个小提琴手甚至哪怕细微的一丝惊异或不适都没表现出来。

他轻柔地说：“比起巡演来说这些工作量其实还过得去，不是吗？”

“别担心。”律师语气舒缓，望着她戴眼镜的客户，“年轻的先生们，相信我，只要这个感情关系是真的，我处理过的案件里伴侣关系几乎总是最顺利的。”

可能有些会露馅地，两位小提琴手立刻紧绷起精神来。Eddy把手摸索地探向前，而Brett像求救一样地抓住了；他敢说他们没有一个能回答到底现在的肌肤接触是因为可以互相给予生命力，还是只是显得更令人信服点的表演。

“博尧。”阮女士突发地喊了一声个子较矮的男孩的法律上的名字，声音有些像他们的父母，“我很高兴你找到了属于自己的那一位，我自然不会告诉你父母的，不过——我的位置来说这话可能不是特别合适，但是为了你的婚姻以及签证，你总得有个家人在场，两个证人，还记得吗？不包括家人的话听起来会有些可疑；移民官员可能会问到这个的，你得记住。”

这对新鲜出炉的订婚伴侣互相看了一眼。Brett的表情难以阅读。

“当然了，你们现在还不用担心面试的操练。”阮把她刚递过来的十几页A4纸的那个册子翻开，找到一个列满了问题列表的页码，展示给他们， “但就是，做个心理准备，好吗？”

“天。我没想到我们的政府会对华裔男同性恋的卧室这么感兴趣——‘床头的哪一边有台灯？’要是我们都没有呢？”她刚刚的确和他们说过会需要受到面试，甚至是像飞行检查一样突发。但上面列出的详细程度还是让两个乐手有些吃惊。

“这只是做参考。实际内容会根据你们的法定陈述书来具体安排——以及相信我，有更糟的。”

Brett眼中带着些好奇，说实话，Eddy也是，但他们谁也不想在还不必要的时候就去听恐怖故事（另外不用提地，他们的演技还是一如既往的糟糕）。

“幸运的是，你们是同性恋。”律师耸耸肩。

如果是在一个更轻松的场合，Eddy会需要控制自己才能不噗嗤一下笑出来。或许那句话是对的，活得够久之后什么样的句子都能听到别人说出口。但她极其专业地、当作没有意识到他们的反应一样合上自己的文件夹，戴上眼镜，继续道：“有的直人情侣只是太过在意隐私而并没有向外公布——毫无原因的缺少社会网络认可的麻烦事比你们想象的大得多。”

社会网络认可听起来像是个象征性的喻示；给政府看是一件事，但在结缔关系一事的核心，还是要在自己的直接社会关系里从两个单元成为一个单元。Eddy吞了口口水。丈夫：一个关系类名词。

在他们出门之前，阮律师用一种庄严的，甚至追忆往昔般的语气地说：“不管你们相不相信，我做这个是因为想要人们快乐。”

Brett听到这话之后放松了一些，甚至在道别之前露出一个被逗乐的微笑。他的手，不过，还是牢固地攥着Eddy递给他的两个指头，年轻的小提琴手被他揪得甚至有些痛了，就只用拇指非常轻柔地抚着那只比自己小号一些的手背，几乎只触及那些会在阳光下泛出银色的绒毛。他们从楼里下来，一直到走到最近的停车费缴费机之前，都没有被不再需要表现亲密的事实分开他们握着的手。

因为距离这里比较近，并且的确是个合适的场合，他们去了一间私密而熟悉的韩式酒吧。从他们已经记不得的时候开始他们就在这里喝酒了（但只是记不得，不是他们太小而不记得，天，他们已经讨论了太多的违法行为了），Brett谈得太早的一个韩裔女朋友向他介绍了这个地方，而他向Eddy介绍。Kaeyang在转学之后甚至再也没有回过这个城市，但它成了Eddy和他分享了最多感情历史的地方之一。他们长期以来习惯的柜面后面的小小隔间位置被别人占据了，因此不得不移到一个沙发的拐弯处，互相坐成一个直角。这儿的室内只点着一些小小的色彩装饰灯，十月底开始变得焦灼的阳光被隔在精致破烂风格的铺面门口。

“谢谢你，Eddy。”一直到第一杯酒和鱼糕串一起来了，Brett才拍了拍Eddy，用他们习惯的密友之间的方式。

“所以你刚刚打算说的是什么？”Eddy握着他的苏打水瓶，往那个韩国服务生递来的基酒里面倒，并试着用金属上的冷凝水降温自己的手心。他想放松下来，但也清楚对面的人能轻而易举地看穿他轻微的紧张，“我猜是个不适合让律师听到的问题。但现在只有我们两个了。”

Brett眨眨眼，向一边偏了偏脖颈，露出一片灯光下泛着粉紫色的肩胛。

“我不知道……我不知道我是不是想问。”

Eddy喝了口自己的鸡尾酒，安静地等待。

年长的小提琴手揉了揉自己的脸颊，呻吟了一声，用袖口半掩着嘴。一开始Eddy在韩国流行乐的背景音里听不清他有些含混的发音，但Brett那种担忧又带着期盼的眼神突然揭示了他需要的事实。他超过十年的朋友和一个小时的未婚夫没有看他，而是对着手里的金汤力说：“伙计，你知道这意味在很长的时间你将不能和别人开始关系。”

哦。Eddy的喉头有些发紧，从后脑开始眩晕，如果不是现在的酒精比他记忆中发挥作用太得太多了快的话，就是他呼吸不受控的加快了。他甚至比Brett还要更加不会撒谎。年轻的乐手很快地从手里的威士忌杯里喝了一大口，却被冰得忍不住猛摇了几下头，像是他的身体自己决定要配合他强烈的想要否认的心情一样。他张张嘴，不得不把想要溢出的话语压下来。

“我是说。”他开始，却停顿下来。

好吧，第二次尝试。

“我是说，Twoset就和婚姻差不多，不是吗？”糟透了，但他已经用了第二次尝试了，所以只能继续下去，“我们做了这个承诺，就得走下去，你知道我的意思吗？它占用了我的注意力，但我不是——不是因为它而没有别的生活，我是说我主动把生活的大半部分承诺给Twoset，对。我不觉得那会发生，开始其他的关系。我不会对Twoset出轨的，如果你不相信我不会对你出轨的话。”

“不，是，好的。”Brett像清晨醒来，不知现在几点似地看着他，那对在它们的主人实际投入努力时实在极其迷人的、潮湿的深棕色眼睛带着一种半寐般的惊奇看着他，他的声音微弱却极其精确地穿透空气传过来，“Eddy…Eddy，请求你……谢谢你。”

“为你什么都可以，甜心脸蛋。”

“Eddy Chen，”那双漂亮的眼睛立刻翻了个白眼，“我要搬家去台湾了。我是说认真的。”

“好吧，重来——……不。还是不重来了。好啦，我缩卵了，又怎么样。”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

“哦我的天，你觉得我露馅了吗？”

“不，Eddy，她只是聊天罢了！三四年是个合情合理的长度。是，好吧，认识了快十年之后才谈恋爱是件挺蠢的事，但她只是在调侃。我们还能怎么说，一见钟情，直到澳大利亚通过同性结婚法案吗？”

他们在下周二的上午十点和 _鼓舞人心的Abigail_ 见面了。在那之前，他们以为自己做了足够的准备，甚至瞥过了一遍那份满满四页纸的作为参考的问题列表，但他们一直以来依靠的一边走一边编的政策在这里回头给了他们一枪。这位极为友善并且毫不指点的苏格兰裔女性知识给他们逻辑清晰，思维严密地介绍了一遍流程和操作，丝毫没有向她不需要的信息做任何探究，但他们，进去的时候带着他们练习过的手拉着手，报着的心情是把这当成是他们目前能得到的关于配偶面试最好的预演（换句话说，实在是糟糕透顶的预演），出来的时候只觉得恶心，头晕，和完全被突袭了。

在Abigail问他们任何问题的时候，从什么日期，到什么地点，什么仪式，什么性质，什么严肃程度，以及多少人参与，他们都只能说：“我们想听听自己有什么选择再说。”这个回答同时听起来极为愚蠢和仓促，像是两个21世纪的年轻网瘾患者居然不会先在网上搜集所有他们可以参考的信息，再考虑和一个活生生的人面对面说话一样。作为回报的，昆士兰注册中心友善的工作人员给了他们无数的广告单，光是可以订制捧花款式的鲜花公司大概就能供他们摆满一个琴箱了。

他们把自己只能勉强看懂的出生证明和谢天谢地总算在需要的时间之前拿到手的翻译件交出去，互相注视着填了结婚意向表格，选择了尽快、就在注册中心顶楼俯瞰布里斯班的玻璃墙大厅、相对便宜的小仪式、世俗婚姻、轻松就好（意思就是没有花童会伴随音乐扯着他们中任何一个人的5米蕾丝裙摆，礼仪专员的原话），以及“要看我家人有没有回心转意”。但最突如其来的，以及真正只能怪罪为他们的责任的，是关于戒指的问题。

“我们可以帮你们做保管，如果需要一些附加的仪式感的话。”年长的女人发着弹舌音，真诚地对这对糊涂蛋未婚夫说，“不需要额外收费，只要你们把戒指早一点拿过来。另外，到时候你们得告诉我是谁先打算给谁戴上——传统来说，是求婚的那一方，如果你们在乎的话。”

因为Brett是一般来说应付外人的那一个，他直接开口，明显是在自己准备好之前：“我，呃，我是说有一对家族戒指可以用，就是，我祖父母的，但它现在还没准备好，因为，呃……我还得去调整成他的型号。”

“哦，太好了 ( _amazing_ )，传家宝！”她用让他俩都憋不住笑的欢快语气说，“还没量过的话，我们这边可以测量。来吗？”

Eddy试图扯了扯Brett的手示意不用了，但另一个乐手用那种假模假式的、全然浸入爱河的方式将他的胳膊搂在了怀里，又交到Abigail那儿，让她用一整套介于钥匙链和刑具之间的金属模具把他左手的无名指摆弄来又摆弄去。

“T又二分之一。”她骄傲地宣布，“手真大。”

Brett带着些令人迷惑的嫉妒赞同了，并且评论了几句关于那个不存在的传家宝一定得需要找个够好的珠宝设计师来做修改，毕竟从一个普通的女士大小要戴到Eddy的手上一定会大费一番功夫，好在他的祖父母结婚的时候没有什么太好的条件，所以款式上来说朴素到没有什么性别的暗示。哦，的确或许麻烦了一点，但你知道，在这种重要的时候增加一点传统性总是不错的；你的一生挚爱总是值得。他越往后说越流畅，很明显是已经彻底相信了自己的虚构制造。

在离开之前他们讨论应该留谁的联系地址的时候，Abigail出于好奇以及一定程度上的必需，询问了他们是否还没有住在一起；他们想过这个——他们想过，只是从没真的需要向人避免提到他们分开生活的事实。Brett慌乱地回答了他能想到的最愚蠢的东西：婚后我会彻底搬到他家去，我父母管得比较严，只在订婚之后允许我们同居。

“然后Abigail就认定了你是我们中的妻子那一方了，但谁让你的个子又这么小，哦看你的小手掌。”

Eddy放下刚刚吃完的寿司便当，在自己的沙发里倚得更进去了一点，翻起手机的备忘录里他留的复盘贴士。

“Eddy Chen，闭嘴。”

“她甚至小心翼翼地问你是不是打算换姓，那太好笑了。”Eddy上气不接下气，猛烈地拍着自己的大腿，“然后你说——你甚至没说，不，我想要保留自己的姓，你说的是，我们是华裔，传统上不会换姓。”

“我当时慌了！”Brett瞪着他解释，“我也没想到这样说出来一点都帮不上忙，操。”

“Bretty Bang，认命吧。这会留下记录的，Abigail可是个专业的、有资质的证婚人——现实就是，你以后就是我的老婆了。”

Eddy戏弄地挠了挠他的腰眼，后者被生理胁迫着大笑出声；年长的小提琴手机敏地立刻分别抓住另一个男孩的手，又试图从另一侧朝Eddy的腋下进行反击。Eddy蜷起身子，保护自己不受攻击，而Brett压在他身上环抱着他，用指尖在他身体侧面敏感的软肉上四处戳弄和刺激。

“好啦！”Eddy嘶哑地叫，“我道歉，我道歉。”

“谁才是老婆？”Brett的眼泪都有点笑出来了，但还是压着另一个男孩的胳膊不依不饶地问。

Eddy被另外这个从来不锻炼的小提琴家不知道哪里冒出来的力量牢牢按住，夹在Brett和沙发靠垫之间，这使得他躯干虚弱、呼吸粗重，他甚至能够从他自己的耳朵里听到血液急速搏动的声音，不得不主动求饶平息事态。他投降式地扭过身子，有些太过靠近地面对还直直盯着他的Brett，他反手抓住那双看起来纤细而洁白的手腕，接着，把位移换，避免问题：“我是说，一定要在一对基佬里分出个谁是女方来完全是异性、异性恋化——异性恋中心论的？”

“异性恋规范化的 _(Heteronormative)_ 。”

“就是这个词，谢谢。所以我们不应该再延续这种有害的刻板印象。”年轻些的乐手仿佛不是自己提出这个点子的那样用听来的话搪塞着，坏心眼地说，“我真吃惊你甚至知道这个词。”

“什么，我也上过大学，好吗，宝贝？”

Brett的调侃带着那种Eddy通常是作为观众来观察的，迷人而陌生的姿态。在这种时刻他总是显得自如又活泼，完全是他镜头前人设的反面，带有一种引人倾听的魔力。他在过去的十多年中看着这个男孩打磨这套他独有的武器，从青涩到熟稔得成为他的第二直觉；如果说有什么时候他是真的瞧过它的厉害的，那也只有他戴上那顶乱得已经没法再被梳齐的假发作为Edwina的时候试用过的仿制品。从一个社交焦虑患者的角度来说，这魔力无疑令人嫉妒，但话说回来，他也没有好好反思过，每次Brett和哪怕只是在路上偶遇的漂亮女孩调情的时候，他胸骨之间带着瘙痒的哼鸣究竟是朝向哪个方向传出来的。

行啦， **调情** ，他把这词说出来了，宝贝。

或许是因为Brett加上了这个荒谬的爱称，给了他继续维持下去的许可，所以他也给予了过于甜蜜又过于诚恳的答复。

“那真的太好了，亲爱的。这样的话，我以后继续舌头打结的时候，至少还有你在。”

他用两只指头抬起Brett按在自己的胸口的手腕，提到自己的吻部前面来，在他的指尖上小幅地，干燥地亲了一下（这是连Edwina都没有做过的）；而另一个男孩居然没有发出“噫呕”的恶心的声音，而是发出一串咯咯的笑声。

“所以，你的舌头怎么啦？”

“哦，没什么，没什么。”Eddy把怀里牵着的Brett的手指放回心口处，微微抬头。他们之间的距离，说不上有多近，但总之是太近了；带着属于他最好的朋友的独特气味的吐息随着发痒卷走他暴露出的锁骨上的温度，“它只是不太听话，杨医生。”

他说出来才觉得不对，如果这个职业称呼在这种危机时刻又让另一个男孩感到不适怎么办？但Brett只是用他的撩人嗓音暖烘烘地说：“好吧，那么我们为什么不一起看看是怎么回事？”

他们俩之间靠得那么近，都没法再将眼神聚焦到对方的眼神上。在一个更好、更为巧合的世界里，这个时候会有他们的父母之一的电话，快递的敲门声，火警警报，或者是其他突如其来的声音来打断他们，或者甚至是他们谁的小提琴落到地上，所以它的主人需要扑出去抢救。但在一个更好的世界里，Brett的原版移民档案也不会在一场毫无原因的山火里无可挽回地销成灰烬，这只是属于Twosetviolin的操蛋的平凡的平行宇宙，他们在这儿预约了在一个月零一天之后进行婚礼，哪怕他们三天前才正式决定结婚。他停顿着，嘴唇上面刚刚出头的胡茬感受着他们之间酝酿着的温度；没有任何不合时宜的铃声。

这么说，逃避的责任他必须要自己来承担。

Eddy捧着Brett的脸，轻轻顶起他的眼镜，用拇指指腹擦了擦鼻托下面亮晶晶的汗液。他温柔的，骨节宽大的手越过Brett钝钝的鼻头，他的眼神和面前的男孩闪烁着的眼神对视了一下，然后噗嗤一笑，掐住了对方的鼻子。

有那么令Eddy恐惧的十分之一秒钟，另一个男孩的表情里流露出惊慌失措，然后Brett立刻调整过来，把他牢牢按在沙发背上，无情地朝他开始又一段挠痒的猛攻。而Eddy在二十五年的生命中都没有更加祈盼的东西，那个家庭电话，在他们第二轮缠斗的结尾姗姗来迟，他的未来伴侣抛下他，赤脚走到室外铺着大理石的地上接起手机。

Eddy也爬起来跌跌撞撞地跟过去，站在还挂着干掉的雨水痕迹的玻璃框门里面，看着阳光在年长的小提琴手因为抬起胳膊而露出的腰肢上落下斑块。Brett的电话不长，从透过门板模糊地传过来的嗓音判断，他吐字的速度有些太快，又流露出经典的窘迫，因为在中文中难以找回想要的词汇不得不切回舒适的英语。他说到一半变成了聆听，满不在乎地翻着白眼，又把自己的上衣拽起来，抓挠下面已经开始有些落汗的皮肤；在转身过来，对上Eddy的注视的时候，另一个男孩猛然放下手，朝他挤弄眉毛做了个怪腔。

“回到严肃的话题，Bretty Bae，既然已经订婚，你真的是得搬过来了。”

报着尊重的态度，他在Brett挂了电话又编辑完什么信息之后，才敲了两下窗板，把门推开，不体面地把本来就不属于对方的压头韵的姓方便地换成这个屈尊俯就的爱称，尝试并且成功于蒙混过关。魔法时刻，尽管表演失败，已经过去，所以他绕开那个沙发上的小桥段，自省不要再犯同类的错。他继续道：“你和你家人说了什么？不，纠正问题——你和你家人说了吗？”

“呃。”Brett说，介于尴尬和抱怨之间；他还站在阳光里，不知道是因为刺眼还是不满皱起眉毛，“那个。他们只是想问问我的心情好吗，我之前就和他们暗示了解决办法应该存在——是的、没有。”

“是的、没有？”

“我要怎么样回家去说，嘿爸爸妈妈，我要结婚了，和Eddy Chen，对，就是你们知道的那个Eddy，我十四岁开始最好的朋友。抱歉我之前一直忘了说了，我们已经互相操了几年了。”

Eddy为他的用词愣神了一会儿，本来打算向前走去但却收住了，倚在门框上，抱着胳膊问，甚至是有点委屈地：“为什么不告诉他们事实？”

“我不知道，如果我妈妈把这个作为新闻告诉那些和她几乎分享一切信息的阿姨们怎么办？还不如开个脸书直播昭告天下。”Brett烦躁地抓着头发，“肯定有点什么别的办法的。我可以就告诉他们你可以雇佣我，我现在住过来只是因为要完成的文件工作太多了。”

“我以为你们已经都确认过了没办法走雇佣这条路。”

“这部分倒是没事，他们也不清楚我们的账户到底是注册在哪里的，我们可以就和他们说法律顾问找到了新的政策，或者豁免条件什么的；阮都说了她只是家庭移民律师。我父母只需要知道这件事能够解决，我想他们不会在意细节的。”

“Brett，但阮也说了我们得需要我们家庭见证我们的婚礼，不是吗？”

“不，她说的是我们需要至少一个家庭成员在场做证人。”

Eddy探究地偏了偏头：“我们得在自己的关系网里让人知道我们是一个单元。她说签证官可能会起疑哪怕有的夫妻只是因为比较隐私——”

“她说的时候我在那里，Eddy。”Brett面无表情，“但她说那是直人，不是吗？你觉得如果是一对亚裔基佬的婚姻，居然整个家庭都全心支持、欢天喜地参加婚礼，不会让人起疑吗？”

Eddy同时既想哭又想笑。他能想象如果这是在视频里，Brett这句评价可以配上一段长到创记录的火焰动画的剪辑。作为他们两个中早早地就向密友圈子出柜自己是个双性恋的那一方，他已经很久没有让对方负担起埋怨自己的文化对于性多元有多不包容的责任了。

“我们是要结婚，Brett。”Eddy看着他，“我们刚刚签了结婚意向书，我们会一起生活，在同一个地址里，这至少需要两年，或许不止，事实上，肯定不止，考虑到我们澳大利亚政府的办事效率。我不觉得你能够不告诉父母。让你妈妈为你考虑一下，不要去和她的好阿姨们说你这段闹剧，其他的一切不会还是一模一样的吗？我们基本上就是住在一起了，并且没有和对方分开生活的计划，看看我柜子里放了多少你的衣服吧。根本没什么需要变化。”

他的第二次尝试的确糟糕透顶，但谁也不能否认的是Twoset真的足够像一场婚姻，建立在两个人对对方的信任和不成熟的快乐上，充满了激情，试错，冲动，对未来不确定性的紧张，和恼怒的、半夜三点的喊声：“看在上天的份上，我们能不能快点睡觉！”他们对于互相来说像婚姻一样别无选择，无可替代，一样地不可分割，一样地公布于世。甚至有一个联名账户，那是在他们正式建立公司之前，为了公平，两个人对其法律和金融后果都毫无认识地带着身份证件直接去开的；在还发实体账单的时候他们每个月都会从联邦银行收到一份信件，上面他们的称呼接连在一起，只被一个斜线分割着，正是分享姓氏的互相许诺。

如果他再愤世嫉俗和恼怒一点，甚至会说，可笑的是，婚姻正是因为成为官方制度的一部分才会溃变成这幅与他们已有的关系毫无区别的模样，而他们只是在逆运算这套系统。但他并不那么愤世嫉俗，他还要仰仗着这个官方制度来确保他的伙伴/伴侣能留在他的国家，以及自己的理智能够继续正常运作呢。

“根本没什么需要变化。”Brett用疲倦而沉痛的语气重复道，他的声音放得太低，睫毛被晒出银色的，断开的光芒，“我知道，Eddy。我只是需要些时间。况且，你又和家人要怎么开口呢？”


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Eddy的优势是，他总是可以从Belle开始。但他还是拖到了他拥有机会的最后的一个合适的夜晚，惊诧他在异乡的姐姐。她的回应是立刻给他一个语音通话。

“你应付得来吗？”Belle劈头直接问。

Eddy一个人坐在自己的床上，把被子夹在两腿间——明天Brett会处理好他的家人，比如谎称可以用TSV来做企业工作签证，然后尝试着搬到Eddy家里来作为一个预演；幸亏他自己是一个人住的，要不然他们都不会有恰当的婚房，他从未这么感谢自己大学毕业之后的冲动决定。他向自己不留情面的姐姐打招呼：“你也好呀，Belle。我想你。”

她的声音软下来：“Eddy，我也想念你那张傻脸……所以我猜我需要和你说恭喜？”

“哈－哈－谢谢。”Eddy闷闷地说，他放下电话，戴上Brett在他这儿留下的蓝牙耳机，“我已经能想象你无止境地用这个来戏弄我了。如果我告诉你你是我第一个通知的人的话，能换来少一点的折磨吗？”

“完全不行，你这个傻男孩。”Belle那边传来她并不文雅的，傻乎乎的大笑。Eddy的心因此感到受到包容的温暖。

“如果你在这儿就好了。我都不敢和爸妈说。”

“唔嗯……你知道我会站在哪一边。”

Eddy咂了咂嘴：“你才不会站边。你会看着他们骂到我哭出来，喝着咖啡提醒他们为什么你才是他们更喜欢的子女。”

“嗯-哼。”

有一会儿他们都没有继续，只是互相听着对方继续生活的惯常行为，Eddy钻进被窝里，让无星的天幕一样的黑色笼罩他面前的一切，眼前出现姐姐那边传来的叮叮当当的容器碰撞，冰箱被打开然后关上，冰过的不知道是哪种果汁或者黄瓜、柠檬和花瓣泡的水从Belle用惯的、实在有些太大的壶里落到捷克市场淘来的水晶杯里。

“Eddy？你睡着了吗？”

“没呢。”他带着鼻音说，“我睡不着。他明天会搬过来，我们得住在一起。”

“要不然就会被踢出国？他们不能这么做，天呐。”

得到了支持，他也变得大声了一点：“我知道，对不对？”

他用力地用嘴呼吸了一声，充着绒的被子吸收了他周边的所有的回声和杂音，他因为能听到自己口水在空气中流窜的声音不合时宜地产生窘迫。

“如果我和他一起搬回台湾的话你要记得来看我们……我没法相信我都已经做好了这个心理准备了，操。”

他那位远比他独立的多的姐姐发出了她第一次看到鸸鹋幼崽的时候的呜声；他听到都忍不住自己可怜自己：“哦，Eddy，你迷恋他，多少年了？”

Eddy咽了口口水，他在床上翻了个身，把脸埋进被褥里，因为自己全身陷入海洋般的怀抱中而得到慰藉。他都不用依赖回忆，因为他根本不知道那种夹杂在仰慕和嬉闹之间的，像衣料边缘垂下的一道丝线一般令人轻痒的情感是从什么时候开始的；日历只能从他发现自己身处其中的时候开始计算。

“只是差不多四五年而已。”

“只是差不多四五年而已。”Belle意有所指地重复他说的话。

Eddy把头从床单的水面里抬起来，猛然吸了口气，“求求你别……”他的声音又悻悻地收轻下去了。

钢琴家没有接话，从她那边传来榨汁机潮湿的响声。轰鸣跨过半个地球，往回倒了十个小时，在夜晚的布里斯班空气中回荡。机械的吵闹有些惊到了年轻的小提琴手，他把手掩在手机的扬声器上，发现毫无帮助时才反应过来自己已经太过适应耳朵里面的触感，因而几乎感觉不到它们了。他又一次面朝下扑进枕头里。

“Belle，姊姊……我差点走出那一步了。”Eddy在自己的床上翻来翻去，将头顶撑在床头板上，伸展着身体，将自己向下推到脚可以隔着被子顶住床尾的立柱，嘟嘟囔囔地坦白道。

“好啦，够了，反复哀悼你那好几年前没有踏出的那一步又有什么作用呢？”Belle在不耐烦中夹杂了一些掩饰着的同情，“我不是和你说了，没有——”

“不是那一次。”Eddy打断她，把调子拖长了一些，“不是我们还在大学那次……是就这，就这两天的事。我们差点接吻。”

天。大学那次。曲目的开端。他没法相信自己都快忘了：和现在差不多的十一月，室外已经开始闷热和潮湿，但冬天的尾声还逗留在屋里。他们坐城际列车从黄金海岸校区录音回来；录音花的时间惊人地久，路上他们看到了晚上八点惊人的夕阳和逐渐诞生的夜色中害羞地现身的夏日星图。Brett的毕业独奏曲目是他提议的，而他没想到对方真的就接受了；所以他必须陪他去录音，用年长了他一岁的毕业年学生的话说，哪怕只是作为一种道德上的支持。但又话说回来，他根本不可能不陪着那男孩一起去，他那时候还不知道对方是不是会抛下自己去欧洲，继续追求他最为久远和执着的独奏家的梦想。

他们到布城南站的时候已经只剩了一侧的天空还带着透气的亮色，而Brett反常的沉闷，他只能解读为疲倦；只有一句轻率的道别，毕业生就背起他的琴向通往他寝室的巴士站方向走去。但Eddy喊住了他年长的好友。回想起来，他应该是面对着西面，因为他能看到Brett脑后的天空仿佛光晕一样缀着夺目的粉橘色，但已经想不起来他的表情。

他记得自己靠过去，有些用力过度，他还能想起自己的鼻尖接触到Brett的柔软的眼廓上的皮肤时的触觉，他的手握在Brett的肩膀上，手指底下就是前后衣料与袖管的缝合处，胸膛互相贴紧。他们的皮肤粘连在一起，撤开的时候中间滚过初夏季节呼吸般的微风。他想要抓紧小提琴箱挂在对方肩膀上的背带，他说：“嘿。说真的，你做的真棒。”然后停下来深吸一口气，然后接着说：“Brett，——”

“Eddy？”他姐姐喊他的方式像是山谷里的传来的呼唤。

“是的，对不起，我走神了。”他能听到自己声音的回声，并因此突然恐慌到不敢继续：“你把我放到公放上了？Belle，你是一个人吗？”

“当然不是，因为我就是那种当我弟弟熬夜给我打越洋电话、悲叹他的爱情的时候，会把这种私密的信息分享给我带回来过夜的人或者是随便哪个室友听的人。”Belle的声音里都能听出她翻的白眼。

“对不起，姊姊。”Eddy抱着真诚的歉意，半是撒娇地说，“我爱你。”

“好了，你快说吧，你这家伙，根本憋不住。”Belle听起来像是在煎什么东西，一阵雨水般密密麻麻的热油声通过耳机滋滋地传过来，“你的好男孩又把你怎么了？”

Eddy似笑非笑地咳了两声：“如果有人把对方怎么了的话，那也是我。”

和Belle说这些话的劣势是，她听他悲叹自己的爱情实在是有些太久，导致他们之间来回反复近乎一模一样的对话已经有太多次，有些东西他在还没说出口的时候就已经知道姐姐会怎么样因此戏弄或者是教训他，因此再一次向她抱怨同样的酸楚和喜悦似乎显得过度又庸俗。他那段时间的生活非常后现代地随意洒落着反复符号，不管什么东西都能激发他重新掉头去看 _大学那次_ ，但正因重回开头太多次，降不到那个令人满意的主音上来。所以，在他絮絮叨叨、毫无惊喜的乐句进行到华彩之后的歇息片段时，她从寒冬中传到初夏来的建议，也从无奈的叹气和长长的连续句缩略成了她已经永无止境地诉说的建议：“在某个时候，你总得让他知道。”

但他对此轻车熟路地充耳不闻，说：“所以我们那个是在调情，对吧？你也觉得他是在和我调情。”

“Eddy……”Belle不依不饶地号令他，“那才会是公平的。”

“能以现在的方式拥有他我就觉得太过幸运了。”

“上次你也是这么说的，然后呢？”电话那边好像是Belle把她油煎的食物已经装盘，有些带着恼怒地把容器丢到木桌上，“我都没法想象你们真的结婚之后你将要偷偷向我分享多少次你和你丈夫的婚姻生活。”

“行。那我再也不拿我的事情麻烦你啦。”Eddy这下是在无理取闹了。

“Eddy。”如果不是妈妈会叫他的中文名字，这句简直听起来有些像妈妈了，“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“Belle，”他也喊她，“可是我该怎么做呢？你听起来像是要我明天就跑去跟他说，嘿兄弟，这可能有点突然，但我只是想让你知道，我想操你已经好些年了。”

Brett用过的这个词在他口中回响，也达到了Brett在他身上达到的效果。

“你们是油管主啊，看在上天的份上。”

他的手机，现在已经被他一半压在身子下面，屏幕突然亮起来。他点开Belle一边说话一边发给他的链接，看着那只实在可爱得不得了的柯基朝镜头扭了扭头，放下嘴里的香肠，然后Comic Sans字体出现（“和发你这个视频的人去约会？”）。他这才看了一眼标题，是最近的一个和他们没有什么交汇的流行视频格式；实在是蠢透了，它写着“把这条毫无上下文地发给你暗恋的人”。手机真的太亮了，快要伤了他的眼睛。

“谁他妈真的会这么做啊。”他喃喃，“况且，他会把它留下来，存档到视频点子的备用文件夹里。不，Belle，Belle，你觉得我到底要怎么办？”

“好吧。你和他调情，然后他和你调情，但你没有勇敢到可以回应他，因为你胆子太小，你再痴迷他那种大头朝下跳进水池深的那一头的精神，也只敢在他跳下去之后才敢跟上。还有你是个蠢货，因为他明显喜欢你。话说回来，也只有和你对等的蠢货才能看不出来你对他那么多的爱。我已经给你了我的两分钱。你不才应该是我们姐弟里有创意的那一个吗？”

他在床上又翻了个身。把脑袋和上半身都从目前已经有些太过潮湿的被筒里移出来，像刚刚差点窒息一样大声地呼吸。“够了，姊姊，你攻击我。”他说，“我是来邀请你参加我的婚礼而已的。”

“……我会来的。”Belle缓了缓，轻轻地说，Eddy几乎能听到她房间里寒冷空气的回荡。

“所以我问你应付得来吗？我是说，我不会告诉爸妈，当然。这件事情的优劣势你知道得很清楚，但如果你真的又不计代价地一定要走进去的话……我想对你说，以及别觉得被冒犯了——”她在这里停下来吸了口气，而Eddy抱紧自己，等待冲击，“——别让他觉得他欠你任何东西。”

“不，当然不——”Eddy还没说完这个音节，一股彻骨的寒意从他的发梢滑落到头皮上，“我的老天，你不会是觉得……”

“不，不，我什么都不知道，Eddy，我是说真的。”年长的女人急促地说，“我只是不希望你、你们任何一个受伤。……哦，现在是 _我_ 伤到你了。”

他的心从未跳得如此沉重，像是想要脱离他的身体成为一个独立的生命；他们慌乱地互相解释，Belle强调她真的没有向那个方向暗示的意思，Eddy挣扎了一下，放松下来只是因为Brett并不是那种性格。这段拖得太长的对话在Belle向他再次道歉中终止，道歉她伤害到了他，虽然她的本意是想要保护他的。

这对亲密又笨拙的姐弟在挂断前互相道了日安和晚安，接着，几乎立刻发生，在这个初夏漆黑又还没有那么温暖的夜晚，Eddy在半夜的鸟鸣中突然醒来，呻吟和喘息抑制在喉咙里，睁开又闭上眼，暴露在外的胳膊钻进被子内，试图继续刚才的梦。

如果被审问的话，他会因羞愧谎称自己还在睡眠的魔法之中，但事实是至少这时的他太清醒又太受刺激：在他的性幻想里，他把年长于他、个子娇小的男孩像匹马儿一样按在床榻上，让那片年轻的蜂蜜颜色的脊背朝向天空，爱抚着那具有神秘构造的皮肤的皱褶，他的嘴唇猛烈地啃咬支撑着面前的头颅的那块暖乎乎的肌肉，在对方形状饱满的后脑勺亲下一个又一个吻。那热气腾腾、流着哽咽的咸味泪水的器官插进那双香味馥郁、细腻柔软的腿根之间；灌木丛用力地摩擦服贴的黑色内裤包裹的最低点，那个小空间，当他握住那男孩的腿，把他们并拢到一起的时候，脂肪挤压着他快要冒出火星的魔笛。

身体的解脱反过来束缚了他的思绪。他把黏糊糊的掌心擦到床头的卫生纸上，又嗅了嗅自己的手；那气味就像是背叛的内疚。他再次按下 ** _反复_** 。

Brett脑后粉橘色的天空衬出他像是被小刀剪出来的黑色轮廓，他冲上去拥抱他，既是庆祝式的，又带着生涩。他喘息着向后仰了一些，手还搂在那热乎乎的肩膀上，带着些向内勾的眷恋的姿态。不知道是他现在回头补上的幻想，还是在那个时候他直面着的阴影里，真的能够看到另一个男孩闪着光亮的深榛子色的眼睛。他道过言语上的祝贺，漏了一拍，吸了一口气。

“Brett，”

它以一个逗号结尾，在他的记忆中就是这样的。他含在口中的后半句话被一道响亮彻耳的船鸣完全吞没。是升G。他傻乎乎的绝对音准跳出来告诉他。

Brett的剪影等待了一小会儿，而Eddy并没有补充上刚刚被巧合删减的话语，所以他主动跟上：“Eddy，你说了什么？”

他发誓——他发誓在这个时候他又收集了原本已经有些泄掉的勇气，想要把那被预防了的告白继续下去，管它是不是被世界所欢迎呢，但面前的男孩应该是已经觉得等得太久了，所以好心地补上一句。

“嘿，你是我最好的朋友；你可以告诉我任何事情。”

他的眼睛睁开，在漆黑一片中眨了眨。现在的他和当时一样无言以对，但至少现在他可以抱着被子开始丑陋地抽噎，再次把升G和这段闪着银光的记忆打包到同一个胶囊里。他该拿起他的琴，但他不能假装自己还能继续练习而不伤到手腕。明天Brett就会在他隔壁的屋子过夜，所以这是他可以畅快地沉溺于自己沉默的爱情的最后一个夜晚，他不会错过。窗外又传来一声船鸣，不知道是他的幻想，还是水手们真的能够将他们心爱的载具划到他家附近的森林公园里那片和太平洋完全无二的无边乔木上面来。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

在Abigail那儿的彻底溃败让他们慌了神。所以，与其是像所有未婚情侣一样好好利用注册中心给他们的50家不同的婚纱中心的广告册，他们很快地决定了就穿乐团表演用的正装结婚（哪怕被问起来他们也有很好的关于这套衣服的象征性质的故事可以讲），然后开始小心翼翼地对起证言来。

“好的，所以我们什么时候相爱？”

两个小提琴手对坐在Eddy作为准备专门打开的沙发床上，Eddy客厅的空间因为这件家具看起来大变了模样，这感觉让他们想起了在一间短租的民居安排下一周的拍摄计划。他们看着网络上的模板例子，就像看着无论什么是现在流行的风潮，然后做个蹩脚的仿照品一样。

“这真是个愚蠢的问题；哪怕是恋人也不总是同时陷入爱情。”Brett自己读完这个问题之后回答道。

在他还没有说完的时候，Eddy就插话道：“这很容易，肯定是我先爱你的。”

Brett富有兴趣地直直视着他：“你可不知道这个。”然后他又移开眼神，说，“我们不应该真的写得太久，不是吗？比如未成年情侣什么的。要不然需要准备的东西实在是太多了。”

“这倒是。”年轻些的男孩说，“我也不想显得像个单相思太久的傻瓜。”

这个说法有些刺痛他自己。

“这个例子上写的是他们在大学期间互相产生的了感情。我猜我们可以直接用这个。”Brett继续说，“或者，我不知道，他们会把这个送去查抄袭软件里吗？”

他们把已经重复到要吐了的初遇故事再重新写了一遍，这很容易因为这是真的。是谁在青年乐团先看到了谁成为了争辩的重心，因为当然是Eddy先看到了Brett，后者只是孤零零地坐在那里等着比他小一岁的小屁孩过去解救他，但年长的小提琴家根本不认同，他坚持是自己先冲过去叫他的名字，因为哪怕是现在的Eddy也害羞到可悲，跟别提13岁的，个子刚开始抽条，还不知道自己的手脚应该怎么摆的他。在互相攻击了青春期的对方之后，他们暂时停战，决定描写他们同时望向对方的眼睛，并且一见如故（有些太恋爱喜剧了，不是吗？Brett挠着后颈说）。然后容易的部分就结束了，困难的部分则是 _ **其余全部**_ 。

“我是说，需要写我什么时候爱上你吗？我以为这是作为你来写的。”Brett困扰地揉着脸问。

“这东西得从我的角度来写，但是从这个案例上来看，我猜你想用多少复数第一人称都可以。”

“好吧。”他大声宣告，叹了口气，然后说，“我是在为音乐学院交响乐团准备柴小协的时候爱上你的。我当时压力非常大，所以有个能够给我一个平衡的反馈，同时又保持积极的支持的人真的是对我来说非常重要的一环。我意识到我爱上你，是因为当我发现老柴是个被关在柜子里的同性恋、和他的情人一起写的这首曲子的时候，想的是如果我也能和Eddy一起去个瑞士湖边的夏屋创造音乐就好了。”

Eddy怔怔地看着他。

Brett耸耸肩：“这听起来可以吗？还是2012年听起来也有点早了。”

“伙计，”Eddy有些太响地感叹，然后自己都没意识到地颤抖着猛吸一口气，“我是说……我的天。那真是突然。”

“突然吗？我以为我们应该在编我是怎么爱上你的。”

“是的。我是说，抱歉，我没做好准备。另外那也有些太细节了，我猜。签证官员并不需要那些——你这么说可是要提供证据的。”

Brett没说什么，只是用那种探究的眼神盯着他，咽了口口水，望了一眼餐厅方向，他们刚刚在那边拖拖拉拉地吃了他们从附近的早午餐馆买的公平交易三明治。Brett还帮他重新烤了烤了三明治的面包，因为他很快就弄清了Eddy花了几年都没有真正熟悉的烤炉的不同功能。

“而且的确有些早。”Eddy傻乎乎地补上这句。

证据是个问题，但算不上太大的问题。比起没有证据来，他们的证据从某种意义上来说，太多了。在看了不少论坛的建议后，他们决定从照片开始，把聊天记录和旅行订票放到一边去。Brett的照片散落在手机，照相机内存卡和电脑里，而Eddy有着把他们都整理到iCloud上的习惯；他们十多年的友谊和Eddy小心翼翼的可悲的爱情都夹在这些电子代码记录的画像之间。倚在床上的另一个男孩因为他们的主题猛然切换到收集证据而显得有些窘迫，所以Eddy决定先牺牲自己，点开他的相册。

只看照片。天呐。他们有成千上万的照片。（在等待所有条目下载的时间里就可以拉完一支萨拉萨特的西班牙舞曲。这甚至还没有计入录影；录影是属于Twoset的，但是照片属于他们。）

“这张看起来很像一对。”

Eddy专注地翻着他的相册集，差点被Brett突然的评语吓了一跳。他点开看了眼另一个男孩指出来的那张：Brett的头靠在他的肩膀上，而他看起来毫不在意，单手拿着一本当时在机场买的自助书，距离太远地眯着眼睛阅读；他已经不太记得这是哪次的旅行了，但他记得自己甚至不肯把书本拿得更近一些，生怕胳膊的移动打扰Brett，让他失去自己在巡演中难得的休息。他敢肯定自己的视力就会这样坏掉的，由Brett半挡着光源，眼镜冰凉地压在他的锁骨上，因为机舱太热而湿漉漉的额头上的汗水和着口水流到Eddy冲动购入又立刻后悔了的奢侈品围巾上面，那个草花形状的花纹颜色变深，仿佛都有些化开了。

“你拍来威胁我吗？”年长的小提琴家吃吃笑着。

“不。”Eddy有些尴尬，“这是那次的巡演成员之一拍的，我敢肯定她只是觉得这个看起来很可爱。”他又翻了一会儿，有些不好意思。“我拍太多花草了，还有，庸俗的城景和阳光好的时候的影子啊什么的。这太蠢了。”

还有太多的Brett。整个的Brett或者是部分的他，他把两只手支在头顶上假装牛角，他每一次去一个小资的新咖啡馆的时候挑选的陈设漂亮的点心，他在草叶上滑了一跤接着就直接躺在地上快乐地朝自己打招呼，他可爱到无与伦比地和比他还高的毛茸茸的骆驼脸贴脸傻笑，他的船袜和宽松的裤子之间露出的泛着光的脚踝。

他意识到最后一张是什么的时候立刻翻了页，手腕都颤抖了一下。当你的朋友马上就要发现你因为想要亲吻他漂亮的身体部分而拍照留念，对于像Eddy这样不会撒谎的家伙来说实在不是件好事。他低头看着Brett用一支手掌压在洁白床榻上的样子，他的整个上半身偏过来用这边的手臂支撑；依旧是Eddy关注焦点的细细的脚踝突出床缘之外，以一个轻佻却有些脆弱的姿态翘着。

“我很确定这东西可以搞筛选。”Brett冷不防地说，突然伸手摆弄了一下设置，点开了画面主题标签，然后选定了 **面容** 和 **人像** ，然后向Eddy得意地笑了笑，“看！个人来说，我欢迎我们的人工智能上帝。”

“你这傻瓜。”

他们在筛选过后的图片里翻找，感叹他们真的老了太多，调笑在旅途中的愚蠢的记忆，直到一起被一张实在太像情侣的照片震惊。他们手牵着手，正面和背面互相弯折着，锁在一起，Brett拿着手机，他的Twoset周边手表令人无法不注意，而Eddy扭过头来望向他，露出一种新奇而茫然的神色，笑的几乎都看不到他的眼睛，鼻梁上面的皮肤皱起来，被甜蜜逗弄得发痒。

“这张！”他们一起说，接着面对面地咯咯发笑。

“这是什么时候？”他诚实地问。他已经一点也想不起来了。

“呃。”Brett耸了耸肩示意他也毫无头绪。他望着那张影像，补上：“但我敢说这张可以。会让人信服的。我都信服了。”

Eddy望了望此时已经靠在他身边的另一个小提琴手被iPad屏幕照亮的脸，他的心口像是被先前提到的那头骆驼用黏着沙子的舌头舔过一样，有种暖乎乎，被打磨的细微刺痛。

他们选定这张令人焦虑的照片保存下来（一年前，刚好可以用），然后Brett明显是觉得Eddy典型的选择困难令人不耐烦，同一画面留下了太多几乎一模一样，只有眉毛之间的小小褶皱的角度有一点差别的版本，所以在那个平板上重选了以月度来做时间分划。他只是拨了一下，并不太久前的Eddy便搂着那位挑染着渐变色金发的女孩出现了。

Brett尝试着要说什么。他勾了勾手指，但很显然机会已经过去，他只能从喉咙里发出一道起伏过平、没有任何可辨认的单词的单音，好像是在准备歌唱咏叹调一样。

“唔嗯。”

“哦。是的。”

Eddy回答，就像是Brett发问了那样。他想找个方式把这变回刚才那种暖融融、黏糊糊、没有结果的嬉闹中去，但他还是像13岁的自己一样不知道自己要把手和脚往哪里放。他盯着照片上他可爱的、可爱的前女友，她眼角因为笑容产生的小小皱纹和眉弓上的钉，她太过自由的笑几乎让他嫉妒。

“你确定你确定吗，Eddy？”Brett轻轻地说。他那轻快的姿态消失了，而是把腿盘起来，用两只手一起揽住小腿。他语气那么认真，吐字缓慢，听起来几乎像个瑜伽古鲁一样。

端坐着的小提琴手没更多解释自己的问题了，而Eddy也不是真的需要。他张张嘴，几乎感觉到有些被冒犯了，但在说出任何傻话之前，他停了停，任凭这个问题的重量在自己的身体中沉下去，滑落到背的底部，允许它敲击他的尾椎，又让打击乐的声响再上升到他的耳中。

“因为你第一次就没有回答这个问题。——别搪塞我。你知道你没有。”因为他当然敏锐到知道他的第二次尝试有多糟糕。但又没有敏锐到知道他有多诚恳。

他几乎想笑，不知道是因为尴尬还是觉得这个场合的确可笑。他想解释一下自己和染着金色渐变的那位漂亮的、在一次过度官方的会面中得到了Brett的认可的女孩的感情关系；他们本来就不是会讨论爱情的类型，因为你不会和你哪怕是最好的朋友这么做，除非是半夜三点，喝得大醉，从酒吧里出来，走向商店街唯一一家24/7的麦当劳的路上。而轮到了他们，也会讨论Twoset或者永恒的亚裔移民家庭体验问题。

他以为年长者会逼出一个回答，但后者却冷不防地指控：“你会和人坠入爱情，因为你就是那种类型。”

“这话是——” _暗示什么，Brett？_ 他惊恐又充满依赖地把后半句话掐断。

“因为你一直是这样。你和人恋爱，你们会享受些好日子，然后她把你甩了，你把她甩了——或者他，抱歉，或者你们就是不合适，不管怎么说，这就是成不了；但是你会继续，陷入爱情，就像这样。”他打了个响指，“你是那种会谈恋爱的类型。”

Brett这下不再作势深沉地看着他了，向后仰过去，把手放在背后支撑自己，可能是因为他的腰不舒服，或者他宁愿看着光秃秃的天花板也不想要看他。

他耳朵里的打击乐的声音继续着，在他颅腔内的液体里回荡，不是有人说大部分的大脑都是液体吗？没什么可说的。什么都没有。要是这男孩继续说这样的话，他可能就要恨上他了。在打断和打断之间他吸了口气，要不然他可能会邀请另一方参加决斗以自证清白，但那就不得不以他们之一的完全溃败来结束了。他一如往常地擅长弄巧成拙。至少有一点好。Belle的揣测，Belle小心翼翼但又振聋发聩的揣测，肯定不会是真的。他可能是真的要得耳鸣了。响声传来的位置实在太远了，到现在才让他感到体内压增强的震动。

“而你不是。”

他到底还是想到了些东西作为回答。

可能是自历史开始以来的第一次，Brett露出一种明显的受伤的表情。接着他继续将脑袋上抛般地仰起来，水红色的嘴唇上的褶皱用松松垮垮地方式张开。他的眼神从向下，非常细非常窄地盯着Eddy，一点一点地转向天空。

“你是这样想我的吗？”

年长的小提琴手的声音硬生生的，好像只愿意用声带最基础的位置说话。他敢说上次看到Brett这么疲倦还是他们在街头卖艺的时候。他还以为自己已经忘记了，因为他印象不好，但有那么一个地面冰凉得令人无法忘怀的后半夜，第三天，可能是，他们把直播到发烫，直到自动关闭的手机放在两个人的手臂之间取暖，精疲力竭，快要死掉地将握着设备有些冻僵的手指往自己或者对方的衣服里面塞，试着钻进同一个睡袋里，他们至少把腿都放了进去，Brett搂着他，然后，或许，他就睡着了。

Eddy咽了口口水。

“我很确定。我确定我确定。”

这个嵌套有点好笑，简直就像苹果的宣发语，但是Brett眨眨眼，他的神色很慢地放松下来，再次露出已经熟悉的富有兴趣、似笑非笑的轻挑神色：“好。”用那种终结式的，盖上封印的方式（声音几不可闻）。

*前女友是我编的。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

他们在想象的回忆上就和他们在现实的回忆上一样相持不下。虽然Brett不断探究地挑逗其他的可能性，Eddy对自己之前像是无心打闹、只有他自己知道几分真实的那句先爱上对方简直是不可动摇到顽固不化。他在Brett转身向咖啡机走的时候执拗说：“不，听着！我已经为这个理论买账了，如果你要颠覆它，我会露馅的。你知道我会的。他们会问我爱了你多久，但我会说啊太久了，我记不得了。然后他们会说，错了，先生，你要不然是个骗子要不然是个糟透了的爱人。”他为此突然惊恐，发现自己还没有口无遮拦到不小心说出口，只是想得太响亮罢了。

然后他说，简化了，听起来理性得不得了：“但我已经接受了这个理论了。你不能突然换主意，有什么不行的呢？我不想在人面前犯错。”

“好吧。”Brett说，他一只手拿着一个互相不是一对的咖啡杯，有些不自在，“那就说你先爱我。你想把它放在什么时候呢？任何知道你的人都知道你藏不住爱意。”

“什么？”

“你想要我们在什么时候开始约会？决定进入排他性关系？一起生活？决定结婚？”Brett一口气说出来，好像他打了腹稿一样；一定是在他去弄咖啡的时候。他的眼里闪着些捉摸不定、但却是轻快的嫉妒，“你会刚发现你爱上一个人的时候就向那人要求和你共度整个后半生。我才是擅长把事情憋在心里的那一个。”

Eddy坐在靠窗的那个用来斜躺的贵妃椅上，不想冒犯已经成为Brett的根据地的沙发床。Brett贴着Eddy的腿坐下来，但在地上，在那儿Eddy铺了一块宜家买的便宜地毯，此时紫色的纤维在阳光下折射出懒洋洋的人造光。年长的小提琴家靠得有些太近，连需要将胸腔扭转，将杯子转递给Eddy都有些不是太伸得开手。他把自己的那个咖啡杯放在地上，一条腿抬起来，盘在另一条腿的膝盖下面，向Eddy扭过来，用那种半是娇嗔、半是不耐烦的方式翻了翻眼睛。他的鼻子轻轻缩了一下，像只打算打喷嚏的猫。

“还有，你不能这样用理论这个词。最多也只是个假设—— _阴谋论_ ，我喜欢阴谋论。”

“这又不是一场竞赛。”

Eddy有些被逗乐地说。他看着面前小个子的男孩焦躁不安地移动，仿佛在寻找摆放自己的位置；他的胳膊用那种公路电影里另一只手驾车的男主角的方式弯折着搭在沙发边缘，衣角边缘擦在Eddy穿得太久的家居裤下面露出来的小腿肚上，真的让他想起很小的时候，新西兰的邻居家缺少安全感的小动物。他把头搁在臂弯的角度上，突然耸了耸肩，拉长躯干：他的胃响亮地抗议了一声。

“要不然，”Brett用那种打算开始一个新话题的方式提议，“我在你从布里斯班坐飞机来看我的时候终于忍不住自己向你示爱，然后你大喜过望地和我开始约会，直到一个实在是太过寂寞和忧郁的夜晚，我决定从SSO辞职与你团聚？”

Eddy用那种把气憋在鼻腔里的方式发笑，像辆反复试图打火的车：“这听起来像色情片的开头：在一个实在是太过寂寞和忧郁的夜晚？”

“或者在我们详细地讨论过之后。”

面前的人用那种清楚地知道这很傻，但还是继续表演这场滑稽短剧的乖巧方式说；他容不下心里毛茸茸地扑腾的翅膀了，所以向Brett茂盛的，并且因为他反复甩着头发变得更为蓬松的头发伸出手，却在触及之前被另一个男孩蜷着手指，快速而机灵地按下去。

他任凭Brett掰起他的小指向手背压去作为处罚，回答：“如果他们想要详细地讨论的证据呢？”

在向午餐移动的路上，Eddy开车，Brett向他大声地报出他俩在过去的五年（记录目前就只有这么多）里互相发送了177次“我想你了”，还有八十多通语音电话，发过无数的表情动画。Brett算了算他辞职的那个日子，然后在他小小的电子屏幕上翻出他们在那之前的一夜，以及再之前的一夜、再再之前的一夜的电话，他的眉毛皱在一起；或许是他眼镜的度数不够用了。很明显，他们曾经有一个晚上彻夜倾诉直到受不了对方，或者是睡着了，不管哪个先到来。等红灯的间隙，Eddy说自己对此毫无印象，明显是已经太老了，从那时到现在发生的事情又太多，他踩在刹车上，看到左边的另一个小提琴手趴在交叠的胳膊上，用得意洋洋的眼神探究地看着他。

Eddy的想法是，这种关于你伴侣的职业未来的决定得当面做决定。他在港式茶餐厅的纸质菜单上重点圈出他们习惯于点的那些项目，然后用体贴而潇洒地方式把纸转过来面对对方。

“我在之前的那个周末有来找过你吗？”

“没有。”Brett立刻回答，“你那会儿时不时地还会去歌剧乐团工作，记得吗？当时你的作品是什么以甘地为灵感的格拉斯作品。”

“哦，对。”Eddy突然想起来，“天，那真是太累了。每天六个小时，我都想不起来它的名字了。完全脱不开身。每个午间场和夜间场。我累坏了，我敢确定就是它让我觉得我是真的不想再干下去了。格拉斯又无聊到像高潮已经过去的性爱。”

Brett放声大笑。他白色的小小的牙齿排在一起抖动着。

“电话打了这么多我觉得也算够了。多少个小时？”——“14个小时，如果你累计那三天的话。”——“14个小时？！我的天，我们怎么做到的。”Eddy使劲地想着那片像是已经从墙面上被磨掉的记忆，怎么努力都只能感觉到已经不存在的缺失。他关于那个时候的记忆只有在机场迎接另一个小提琴家从通道门里走出来。他那时好好打量了一会儿另一个男孩，就像是担心这世界给他的赐予是以次充好的，但对方先他一步，向他迎来，用那种彻底放松下来，开始歇息的方式把胳膊甩到更高一些的小提琴手肩膀上，差点把他撞得退了半步，在Eddy差点把他抱起来转个圈之前，他说，兄弟间的拥抱，哦Eddy，我好想你，我回来了，好了，放开我吧。Eddy喝了口水清了清嗓，说：“750千米对我们来说一定是太远了，然后我威胁你如果继续异地恋的话就分手吧，因为这真的是太难了，我不觉得我能同时保持维持自己的收支又尽量频繁地来看你，和你在有着歌剧院的风景的小套间里亲热和——”

“哦，拜托！”Brett打断道，“别自吹自擂。我那天下午打电话给你，我说，我刚刚辞职。结束了。我很快就回来。然后你说——”

“我还没有清醒到能接电话。”Eddy把下半脸颊藏在合十的双手后面，“我记得！我得维护自己说那真是太累了，但上帝啊我听起来就像个混蛋男朋友。”他的声音越来越轻然后消失在嘟囔里。

这下Brett甚至比先前笑得更加开心了，他抬高声音，模仿撒娇的样子：“是啊。Eddy，为什么你不对我好一点？”

他们在互相陪伴和关于下个月主题的头脑风暴中吃完港式点心，Brett要求多点一份虾饺，而Eddy为了对Brett好一点纵容了他。像他预期的那样，他没吃完，所以他们毫不浪费地要求打包，那个中国北部口音的服务生向他们确认了一下是不是只有这两个小小的水晶虾饺，而Brett用那种不好意思的，懒洋洋地方式摸了摸肚子，说他还需要给奶茶留胃口。今天Eddy乐于纵容，所以他们用慢悠悠的速度踱步到附近的奶茶铺，因为阳光过于刺眼所以贴着周围建筑的墙面边缘，一个在另一个前面。直到他们已经站在那片半开放的集市区域中间，中英文双语的巨大口味立牌前面，Eddy才意识到虽然装潢已经太不一样，这和他们在大学的时候经常在练习四重奏之余去的那家店是一个地方；它在这里矗立的时间实在是有些太久，他还记得他年长的伙伴在被自己第一个认真的恋人抛弃的时候，在距离这儿不远的草坪里（那片小花园现在已经不在了）发誓只有小提琴才会是他忠诚的唯一对象。

“你想坐下吗？”他们收到奶茶之后Brett问。他向身后的座位区示意，他的手已经放在仅有的带靠背的椅子之一上。

他点点头，嚼着木薯制的小球体坐下。于是Brett立刻用那种已经按耐不住的语气说：“好，所以我意识到——时间范围不对。我们都已经和Abigail说了三四年。我建议把它放在刚毕业。我们辞职了才一年。”

Eddy愣了一下。

“这真的要紧吗？我是说，这只是个很小的差别。”

“我觉得它可能会要紧的。”Brett有些忧心忡忡地说，“这可不是和一个首饰店的店员撒谎，而也是个政府雇员。他们完全可以去问她——不知道自己恋爱了多少年才决定结婚对我来说有些可疑。你知道他们是建立在一个怀疑档案里的一切的基础上的。”

“操。”Eddy轻轻地说，“做关系调查那份工作的一定得是最孤独和最可怜的人，不是吗？第几个版本了，这都是？我几乎已经要在脑子里把它们混在一起了。”

Brett没看他的眼睛，抓着指节上一个发痒的点：“大概是第三还是第四版了，天，我不知道。”

Eddy用手指敲了敲桌面，他在自己不知道的时候（可能是Brett说 _我建议把它放在刚毕业_ 的时候）他的呼吸已经加快起来。他垂下头来，用犬牙叼住吸管，任凭它插到牙齿缝隙间的牙肉上，因为那里太不频繁地被触及，这就是像是从牙根里面涌出来的自发的疼痛一样。他嘶了一声，有些滑稽地把吸管再拔出来，这传出了湿漉漉的一道塑料声，他说：

“那就这样。在你快要毕业的时候、你的未来还不明朗的时候，我陪你去录毕业作业，那可能是我做你的个人听众的最后一天，我说我不想要离开你，拜托别觉得被吓到了，我觉得我爱你。”

Brett向内吸着脸颊，掂量地点点头，一秒不落地跟上：“那时我收到了去伦敦继续研究学习的潜在邀请，但是因为不舍得和你分开到太远的地方所以留下了。”

他看着面前一本正经的男孩，因为他新造的爱情故事而有些害羞地说：“但你这么说的话，我是说，你得提供佐证，不是吗？你该提谁的名字来给你做参考人呢？”

“我要是——西蒙维奇。”年长的小提琴手的眉毛皱起来，他咳嗽了一下，然后偏了偏脑袋，“我可以再看看学校那个邮箱。我很确定它还留着一份。”

“等等，什么？你的确收到了——和西蒙维奇学习的邀请？”

Brett突然显得很窘促，眨眼的速度突然变得很生动，又猛烈地抖了一下脑袋，像是在清掉耳道里残留的水一样。他露出那种遮遮掩掩的微笑，又得意又不太自信地发出一道气音：“好吧，不全是。我是说，他给了一个，大致是许可意思的回复，说是我发的段落还可以。当然还是要当面再看看，你知道录音的尴尬情况；毕竟，还是得到伦敦去面试，得符合皇家音乐学院的评审团要求。”

“但你和我都知道当一个独奏老师已经接受的时候的面试是什么意思。”Eddy着实有些迷惑，“而你没有去？”

“我是说——”

“你甚至没告诉我。你甚至没说过你申请了。你甚至没说你想去欧洲。”

“我、我——你是对的。我都没想过。我甚至没抱希望。不是说我没努力，只是他，天，我也不知道，我都没有觉得会有可能。而且那也不是个‘是的！太好了’，那只是个‘还可以，我们再看看’。”Brett抬起头来，双手抓在衣领上，好像这样头就不会向后掉下去，他不知所措的时候就会这样做；他重复道，“我根本没抱希望。但显然Michele给我写了一封非常有说服力的推荐信。我猜她可能只是全力想要我放弃‘做网络博主’这回事。”

Eddy难免地感觉到有些受伤。他的意思是，如果他们甚至不能在这种重大决定上互相公开地交流，“该怎么进行一场婚姻呢？”

Brett愣了一会儿神，有点惆怅地盯着他，然后摇了摇头甩开什么想法似地，回答：“伙计，我没有——也不只是因为我——还有别的。我是说，作为海外生的学费超出贷款限额的部分也太多了些。本来欧洲就贵得多。”

“也不只是因为你——？”

“也不只是因为我和我从2012年开始就始终喜欢的那个蠢货成为男朋友，当然了。”Brett以他经常被人评论的一本正经的神色说。

哦，所以他真的想 ** _这样_** 玩。

“你在说谁是蠢货，蜜糖？”Eddy用一边的手掌撑住脸颊，用那种做作的，探究的姿势质问他。

Brett强调般地大睁着眼睛直直地盯着他，是假装无辜的夸张讽刺。有那么一下，他什么也没说，而年轻些的男孩差点以为他不想玩了，但立刻感觉到自己的脚背上略过一下轻柔的触觉，接着，他意识到Brett将一只鞋尖探出来，伸到他的膝弯内侧，轻轻地勾了一下Eddy平放在地上的那只右脚的脚踝。

实施者立刻又收回去，全身式地后撤，把他的镜架抬起来揉了揉眼眶，然后说：“不，这太过了。这不好。”在Eddy能反应过来并且打断之前（他还沉浸在回味Brett对于他不甚敏感的足部皮肤的轻压之中），年长的小提琴手改了主意：“当然是Twoset。”

Eddy，有些惋惜和茫然地，只能说：“什么？”

“我当时考虑了……我真的考虑了，但我放不下Twoset。在我还能选择的时候。”Brett移动的眼神里传出一种不安和羞怯，“它比我能够做出的任何其他选项都好得多。我们走吧。”

他移了一下身体，拿起吸管的包装纸，向四周探望寻找垃圾箱。

“那么早？”Eddy跟着他站起来。

刚在一直望向其他东西的那双戴着眼镜的深榛子色的眼睛终于转过来，重新面对他；他说：“但我们从很早就知道是认真的，不是吗？”

“我的天！真的是你们吗？你们是Twoset，对吧？我的天。”一个高个子的女孩，明显是个粉丝，像头兴奋的小鹿一样突然跳跃进场。他俩都惊愕不已地退了一步，而她张开双手，用那种无害地，带着点神经质地方式道歉。这两个还在和的确已经出名的油管主身份互相熟悉的年轻人立刻冷静下来，用好像写进程序的方式和她握手，玩笑，问她关注了多久，弹不弹任何乐器，道谢，然后在她不知为何随身带着的拉赫马尼诺夫的谱子上用从奶茶店店员那里借来的马克笔签名。自拍？当然要自拍。

她明显喜欢Eddy喜欢得要命，因为他俩都听到她说，很小声地：“你比在影片里还要辣。”而从来不知道应该怎么回应别人直白的喜爱的Eddy只能红着脸礼貌地感谢她。他们又和她拍了张自拍，然后招招手送别，看着她用那种金翅雀般的跳跃跑回站在一边等待她的女性朋友的身边。

Eddy控制着自己的胸腔起伏，遗憾他没有一个过呼吸用的纸袋，又走远了一些才把含在嘴里的珍珠咽下去，声音低沉：“你觉得她听到了吗？听到了多少？”

Brett抓住他的肩膀，指节好像能抓住野兔的鹰，埋进他欢欣鼓舞的皮肤里。

“谁知道！小心点。小心点。现在我们在走钢丝了。”

*并不存在一个著名的独奏老师叫西蒙维奇，是我编的。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

走钢丝太难，他们的平衡杆本来就握得歪歪斜斜，现在干脆是被风挑起来，落到深谷里去了。Brett钻进他的车就说：“我告诉我父母了。”

“你告诉你父母了？”Eddy调档倒了一下，然后从Brett家附近的路口开向市里他们订好的录音室方向。今天他们的合作者是与一位从美国过来巡演的南亚裔年轻独奏家。Krittika和他们通过一次视频通话，有着一双最动人的乌黑的眼睛。他们早就确认了今天下午需要和她见面，但Brett从起床就被他父母的一个电话叫回家去，直到不久前，他发来一条短信：“来我家接我？拜托。”以及紧接着的后一条，令Eddy警铃大作，“别靠太近。停在最近的路口。”在那个路口，那男孩流露出一种意外的振奋，他用手指做成屋檐挡住刺眼的阳光，向Eddy挥动胳膊的动作是波浪般爱抚的律动。

“我告诉我父母了。”Brett那张熟悉的、狡黠的脸望着他，用那种看起来非常恼怒的方式微笑，他一只手暴躁地梳着自己的头发，试图显得体面些，“说好了。”

Eddy在方向盘上打了个弯，抽空向他看了好几眼。

“你和你父母说了什么？”

“说我们要结婚了。”

“是的。还有呢？”Eddy敦促道。他是什么时候变成这样的？把一个故事分成几瓣，要它慢吞吞地落到听众的头上。

“然后我妈说，她感觉受伤了。”Brett大声地，用叹息一样的语气说，他把手猛然抬起来，抓住眼前翻下来的遮光板，“因为我太过分了。”

“好吧。”很明显敦促不太行得通，所以Eddy思考着自己应该用什么字眼，说，“你和你家人说了多少？”

“一切。是的。就和你说的一样。当时非常精彩，但原谅我就不花时间浪费在细节上了。他们也经历了很大压力。 **我理解。** ”他咬字过于清晰地说，“然后我跟妈妈说，像你给我建议的那样，拜托请不要和那些女士朋友讲我的假结婚的八卦了。她说，她很受伤我居然会这样想她。”

年轻些的小提琴手有些犹豫，但他还是说：“说实话，我妈妈应该也会的。难过，我是说。”

他立刻意识到自己走错了这一步，因为在他小心而神经质的一瞥中，他看到Brett脸上的笑意从愤怒而苦涩变成了完全绽放的恶毒，他回答：“她说，你真的觉得我愿意和我的朋友说我的儿子和男人结婚了吗？”

Eddy发出一种他猜听上去像是被人用一把钝剑捅进了腹部的声音。

“她很受伤我没跟她商量就做了决定，她很受伤我愿意和Frank说清情况但却隐瞒她和爸爸，很受伤我居然觉得自己不能信任她，她觉得一家人应该团结在一起。为了不继续让她受伤我就不在门厅的视野范围里上我未来丈夫的车了，难道不体贴吗？”接着Brett大方地挥了挥手，动作轻盈，“但，嘿，至少他们答应了来我们的婚礼。”

“说实话，律师不是说有一个家庭成员就够了吗？”Eddy耸耸肩，“你弟弟应该就够了。”

“那也是我计划的。”Brett安静地说，“他觉得这个主意蠢透了，但他是我兄弟，他会带着祝福来的。他们基本上是发现了，比起我主动告诉他们。”

“什么？他没出卖你吧，难道是？”

他踩了一脚刹车，停在红灯前面。灯杆上站了几只轮廓暗淡的黑喜鹊，像画家误涂出框一样。

“不不，他没有。”Brett把眼神从后镜里的自己转向身边的小提琴手，在一瞬的茫然后再次露出那种奇异的振奋的神色，他宽大的眼睛得意地，评估地眯起来，睫毛聚在一起强调那对深色的虹膜。他望了一下车内的时钟，挑了挑眉说：“晚一点。晚一点？”

这应该让Eddy感觉不安，但可能是Brett异常的激情鼓励了他，让他愿意在这个不耐烦的故事里拖一拖，娱乐他的好奇心，毕竟多锻炼下延迟奖赏也没有什么坏处。他发出不可置否的哼声：Brett得到允许把剩下来的那一瓣继续攥在手里；喜鹊在绿灯亮起来的时候飞走了；放开脚刹，发车，再打一个弯，马上就到。

Krittika非常热心，非常耐心，并且和他们的互动有机而生动，另外，她甚至是他们的长期关注者。如果她不是如此的一位天生的喜剧演员，Brett和Eddy的过度默契导致她在游戏中一直猜错可能就会有些太过尴尬了，但她令人愉快又才华横溢，对伊萨伊的诠释令他们沉醉。

他们准时结束拍摄，然后为了配合她的时间表，在傍晚还很早的时候去一个带着亚洲混合风格的餐馆吃了令Brett赞不绝口的薄卷饼配咖喱作为晚餐，在离开之前作为赠品他们收到一些柔软的白色印度糖球，它们牛奶味的香气让两个东亚裔的男孩发出过分享受的呻吟。

Krittika是点餐的那一个，所以神采奕奕地说：“如果你们喜欢这个，你们结婚别忘了邀请我，我一定会带上足够的旁遮普糖果。”

在之后他们对于这次的滑稽戏的回想中，他们意识到是英文不够精确的词义导致了问题发生，但同时，哪怕不是误解，他们也有着十足的借口可以将其当成一次调侃，就像是之前太多人太多次关于他们亲密的友好戏弄一样。但他们，这两个倒霉的傻家伙，从来没有在视奏以外的事情上有着足够快的神经反应，所以张着嘴，嘴里的奶味糖果还有半口没有咽下去，卡愣着，不知所措、断断续续地回问：“等等，你是怎么知道我们——”

“知道什么？”她用一个小小的惊呼止住自己，然后露出那种顿悟的神色；在这个时候他们试图解释就已经来不及了，所以两个没那么好的小提琴手互相对视了一眼，放任独奏家得到她的结论，“你们，你们在一起了？我是说，这当然没什么，但我不是，我是说，我本来是指如果你们各自结婚的话，抱歉我的假定。”

“不。”Brett插话，试着补救，“我是说……没关系。”他看起来明显是在以最快的方式否认了，但看着她硕大的，睫毛分明的黑色宝石般的眼睛中的歉意，又只能退回来，收住话头。又有什么办法呢？让她这样认为吧。

Krittika祝贺了他们的勇气（这讽刺得Eddy耳朵发热），与两位油管主分别拥抱，然后去她的晚场试音了，留他们沉浸于自己失言的挫败中。

他们回到家，没有讨论这个，把他们花了十多天，在完全的焦虑和一半的严肃与不让步中，根据他们现有的证据和互相许可的叙事编造完的法定陈述书，或者像有些人称呼它的，爱情信，发给Belle，因为她答应了给他们做一次审问式的演练。作为她私下告诉Eddy的解释，她显然太过享受他的窘迫作为娱乐，把这认定为听他倾诉了这么久的回报，并且希望能再好好见识一下自己弟弟的未来丈夫。Brett看着他的点头——意思就是已经送达——一言不发地拿起琴，往练习室走过去，他拉上门的动作像个落幕之前在幕布背后退场的芭蕾舞女，有尊严地挺着背，挺拔而僵硬。

两个小时，Eddy坐在餐桌前面，带着耳机给这一周的视频做粗剪。直到那几根灰色的进度条差不多都要烧到他的视网膜上，他才被一声新邮件的闹声惊醒。 _ **确认您的婚礼预约：昆士兰民事注册中心，**_ 预览用粗体说。这下他有打断Brett的借口了。

“好的。”Brett说，他的双手上还挂着伊萨伊导致的汗水，神色自若，“好的，十天。我们有多少天的存货？”

“够用。”

“好的。好。”

Eddy顿了一拍。“你还好吗？”

Brett长长地吐气，他的脸颊鼓起来，向上吹，让他前额的头发在气流中飘荡，然后他露出了那种令Eddy心碎的眼神。

“或许你应该放我继续练琴。”

“Brett。”Eddy有些责怪地说，他向对面靠近了一些，坐在钢琴凳上，“我不想要害怕听到你练琴，好吗？”

换另一个小提琴手顿了一拍。他抬起头，一只眼睛的眉毛比另一只眼睛的抬得更高些，向Eddy深深地、有些着迷地望过来。接着他张开双手，尽管他们都坐在琴凳上，因此有着一样高的上身，Brett还是习惯性地把胳膊抬得更高些，跟想要得到搂抱的孩子一样，向Eddy靠过来，环住他的脖子，如常地将身体后弓隔开他们的胸口。衣袖摩擦到发梢的声音清晰地传进Eddy的耳朵，还有他呜咽着的嗓音，一开始Eddy都没听清，但当他分辨出来的时候，他的心脏带着最热烈的鼓点震颤起来。

“我爱你，Eddy。”Brett这样说，更紧地靠近他的耳朵，有些太快，可能是因为吐露感情而羞怯，“我爱你，伙计。”

他站在想象中的山谷上狂热地回答， _你不知道我有多爱你_ ，但他已经在一天里尝到了足够的失言的不幸，因此他在他们互为反拍的呼吸平稳下来之后，放开对方的肩胛（差点哭出来，但他又想为自己的俏皮话颁个奖）：“那，有个好消息给你，我们就要结婚了。”

Brett脸上带着湿漉漉的潮红，眼镜上也有些呼吸导致的朦胧雾气，让Eddy身体深处的什么东西不合时宜地拨动了一下。年长者的喉结滑动了一下：“我要是做不到怎么办？”

“做不到什么？”Eddy柔和地说，“和我结婚吗？”

Brett用湿润而天真的方式说：“是的。——不是！我是说，我是说……如果他们发现了呢？我真焦虑、我很焦虑。如果我搞砸了呢？”

“他们不会的，”Eddy用肩膀顶了顶他的肩膀，“阮让我们做做面试练习，就是这个目的，不是吗？”

“我是说，我的确连着搞砸两次。”

Eddy有些意外。他望着Brett身后的，可怜地、垂头丧气地缩在钢琴背面的灯箱，小心翼翼地说：“两次？和那个粉丝那回远远算不上搞砸，我是说，她如果真的听到什么了的话，就不会、不会向我示爱了，你说不是吗？”

“不是。”他有些过快地说，“是我父母。”

再现部，在发展部之后。另外一瓣的故事突然要以严格的奏鸣曲式向Eddy展开，而他感觉到一种角度精巧的小幅恐惧。Brett算不上是个喜欢向他人分享家庭体验的人，他是说，他当然知道那些沮丧、争执和回避的争执，和沉甸甸的爱的伪装，他自己也体验了足够份量的版本。但Brett的确是擅长把事情憋在心里的那个，他甚至有些沮丧地想到。

擅长把事情憋在心里的那个此时从椅子上爬起来，蹲到他的琴箱前面，一边摸着里面的什么东西一边说：“所以他们发现了。说实话，他们差点报警了，我只能告诉他们。”

“什么？等等，倒带——我，我一点也没听懂你什么意思。父母以为你失踪了？我以为你搬过来之前——”

在地上的男孩停了一拍，然后向他转回来。

“不不不不——是这个。”

那是个皱巴巴的，手掌大小的透明塑料封口袋子，上面开着一个小小的圆形漏口用来在合上封口时出气。Brett捏着袋口，让它荡下来，像风中的山杨树叶一样颤抖。一定是在琴箱里面的小兜被塞了太久，它看起来有些过分可怜，因为皱得厉害，朝向Eddy的这边的塑料杂乱地反着光。他眨了眨眼才看清，其实是两个，互相重叠，一样大小的塑料口袋，分别装着一个戒指。

他站起来，又坐回Eddy身边，不够近，他们的膝盖仅仅以绒毛互相磨蹭。“你想试试吗？”他试探地说，把较大的那个从袋子里面取出来，他粉色的四个指尖握着它，像花环周围的花朵，“这个是你的。”

“我敢肯定我听谁说过，新娘不应该在婚礼之前戴上戒指的。”Eddy梦幻地说。

Brett为他的话咯咯笑起来，他身体的抖动弄得Eddy有些发痒。

他说：“那我们运气真好，这里没有新娘，不是吗？”

另一只泛着粉色的手握上Eddy较大一点的，骨节分明的手，像展开一片打卷的羽毛一样将他的手指轻轻分开，指尖挠着他的手心，让他几乎呻吟出声。他将那块有些寒冷的金属推到他的第三指上，一直到底，发痒的感觉立刻被凉意安抚，接着另一个小提琴手又稍微转了一下它，将某个不明显的轴线对上他的手指背面。

“T又二分之一，完美。我很高兴；你的手戴这个很好看。”Brett宣告，他用两只手左右握着Eddy拇指和小指的指节，好像Eddy的手是一个独立的手部模型，接下来就要去毛然后被拍上展示用的照片。

直到他被放开前，Eddy一直没有敢说话，因为他生怕一张口就会传出被折磨的呻吟。他吐了口气，然后说：“我根本不知道你已经准备了。说实话，我已经把需要准备这东西完全忘记了。”

Brett撩了一下自己鬓角的头发，有些害羞的样子：“我的420元还是挺值得的——我其实是在哪一套图库里面看到了这种侧面的的放射形状，它很新奇，不是吗？”

“420？！你说真的吗？我们可以买一对字面意义上只要50块的婚戒。”

“我敢说如果你想要的话肯定能找到更便宜的。”Brett的语气干巴巴的，继续回到他骄傲的设计上，“它原来的侧面是弧状的，而且就像你知道的那样，太小了。摸摸看这条边缘的角度，我让那个设计师改了一下，她喜欢把这个改得更加男性化的主意，我们都同意所有的男戒都是这种方头方脑的样子。然后，因为你的手的确大，也加厚了一些，我很高兴它看起来符合比例……你喜欢吗？”

Eddy盯着他，又低下头去看那个 _新奇的_ 侧面的放射形状。

“我真，我——我的天，我甚至不知道应该从哪里开始提问了。天呐，所以你不是在和Abigail完全胡扯？你父母差点报警是因为你带回家一对明显的男戒吗？”

“什么？别犯傻了，”Brett翻了个白眼，好像一切都太明显不过了，“我父母差点报警是因为他们发现我阿公给我的传家宝不见了，它本来一直放在我妈那里；重新设计需要时间。以及，不，我当时是在和她完全胡扯。我从没打算过结婚，如果打算结婚的话也没真的打算用这个玩意，但她问到我的时候，我只能——你知道他们说什么的，半个真相比一整个谎言更不容易露馅？大概前两个月我妈妈又把它拿出来催我找个女朋友了。我只能告诉他们那暂时是不会发生了，我发誓我本来是打算先斩后奏的。”

Eddy望着他用这种熟悉的，可爱的方式胡言乱语。他的思绪也被牵地乱糟糟的，在满怀爱意和酸楚的冲动之下他有意地将膝盖向前伸展了一下，和Brett的膝盖贴在一起，而另一个男孩只是直直地盯着他，丝毫没有注意。

“这可是你的传家宝。”

Eddy用那种意味深长的方式说。

“是的。这是我没有向Abigail胡扯的那部分。”Brett带着呼吸说，不知道是在吐气还是进气的同时；他重复道，“是的。”

“我操，Brett，这是你阿公给你妻子的，你不能就——就给我。”

“哦，这是我阿公给我，希望我可以给我或许会有的妻子的，但我从来就不擅长满足家庭的期望，不是吗？它是我的。它是我的，所以我觉得我可以对它做我想要做的事。”Brett皱起一边的鼻子，这让他脸颊的不对称更明显了。他的语气和神态那么顽固，像个委屈的、争辩的四岁孩子，让Eddy意识到他肯定是和自己的好父母已经经历过了一模一样的来回斗争，因此他退让了，不去思考这意味着什么。他低头看着Brett仿佛像介绍他们的服饰周边一样介绍过的这只戒指，发现自己在无心地拨弄它，而他身边的人继续说，“……你喜欢它吗？”

“我喜欢，Brett。我喜欢。 _(I do, Brett. I do.)_ ”


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“你爱他的哪些地方？”

“我爱他多愁善感的眼睛和他总是关切的神情。我爱他笑起来惊天动地，仿佛不需要氧气的大张的嘴。我爱他是一个非常、非常好的倾听者；他的眼睛望着你的时候你会相信他能感受到你的一切痛苦。我爱他早起的头发。我爱他的才华，在我们小的时候总会给我压力，因为我是年长的那一方；但后来我就意识到被他爱并不代表我需要被他崇拜。”

“你们谁睡在床上的哪一边？”

“他睡在，睡在左边。”

“灯的开关在哪里？”

“什么？哦你是说——卧室灯。在他那一边，在墙上。”

“你们认识了十年才开始进入恋爱关系。为什么？”

Belle比他们更准备十足。她戴上作为剧目中的主裁决人的高帽，熟稔得像她曾经在三个不同的音乐比赛的评委袭承担重任一样。她在视频电话的镜头里先是和Eddy与Brett以一个大姐才能做到的方式进行虚拟的揉头发和安慰，接着，Eddy用手仿制了一下场记板，她就突然像穿上一件外套一般容易地，流畅地传出那种连Eddy都很陌生的，伪装的友好和她的公关关系声音。

Brett咽了口口水，回答：“我意识到自己被男性吸引的时间很晚——不如说是被他吸引才让我意识到我被男性吸引。那个时候我们已经是朋友很久了。需要走出这一步很难。我花了太长时间劝说自己作为一个朋友爱他就足够了。我知道是不足够的，但我试图控制自己，这样我们至少可以保持我们作为朋友的关系。和失去他相比我宁愿做他的朋友。”

“是什么改变了这件事？”

“他向我告白。……我生命中最好的日子。”

“你们约会的时候一般做什么？”

“看电影，尝试新开的餐馆，有的时候会去海边，我经常来他家打游戏和休息。说实话，我们几乎所有的日子都一起过。我之前提过我们有个油管账号。一周里的至少五天我们会做和它相关的工作，本来就分不开。约会和生活已经完全融在一起了。”Brett意识到这听起来有些不够情侣，试图补救：“我是说——我们还是有一些特殊的活动的。我们会一起去听音乐会。尤其是那些不来布里斯班，只在悉尼的巡演。如果有机会的话我会去订那些我们平时不会光顾的高档餐馆，并且提前告知他们Eddy不吃的任何东西。我们会在那里过夜。这算约会吗？”

这是个问题，但Belle无法回答，只是望了望镜头，严肃地像一个撤回来，打算重新进攻的击剑手：“你是什么时候开始向外人告知你们的关系的？”

“我——”Brett有些慌张，有些茫然地转向Eddy的大致方向，但在他的眼睛能够对上Eddy忧心忡忡地投过去的视线之前，他扭过来的脖颈猛然转而收回去，像弹簧触及延伸的顶端了似的，甚至还带着转动的余韵，晃动了一下，“有一段时间了。我们没怎么公开宣布，因为我们的油管主身份令人担忧，Eddy从很早就向私人圈子公布了他对男性感兴趣，我则相对保守，仅仅是个人选择。但是如果你要知道的话，我刚去悉尼的时候，就已经告诉我的医生他是我的紧急联系人。”

这需要敲响警铃。在镜头拍摄不到的地方，Eddy步子很轻地转到他的视线前面，瞪大眼睛，像饼干怪物一样用力而杂乱地摇晃他的双手，然后用嘴型很夸张地说：“证据。”像是为了辅助认识，他用幻想中的笔在左手上幻想中的拍纸簿里涂写，然后把幻想中墨水没干的文件提起来朝Brett摇晃。但就像是这么多小时的你拉我猜都进了回收箱一样，年长者露出了近乎滑稽的疑惑不解的神色，再次把脸转到另一个不是Eddy的方向，彻底无视他的倾力相助。

“你可曾怀疑你们的关系不会持久？”

“不。我是说，可能在最开头，或许，但我已经很久很久没有甚至考虑过一个没有他的未来了，在我们生活的任何方面。”

“你们的家庭认可吗？”

Brett在这里顿了一下：“我是说。呃，我父母在亚裔父母中属于比较支持我的。我兄弟完全接受，甚至和我丈夫在我们开始约会之前就是朋友；我丈夫的姐妹和我也是。他的父母，他始终在争取——他们对他的性取向已经比大多数亚裔父母包容。”

Eddy在共享屏幕里注意到Belle在这里停了一下，从手里诵读的问题转而向镜头望了一眼。缩在镜头外的钢琴琴凳上，他知道这只是个试演，但他焦虑的心猛烈地泵出更多血液来，让他的呼吸加速。

接着，击剑手使出一个弓步长刺：“如果你的签证被拒绝了，你会怎么办？”

什么？ _为什么这会成为一个问题？_ Eddy望向Brett，他知道他也在想一样的话。为什么会在这个时候用这种可怕的计划威胁已经在压力之下的相爱的人？那些人想听到什么回答？他们要怎么办？用他们加起来所有的油管积蓄买一个小到不在地图上的无人岛，住在那里，只要他们不分开吗？

“我——不知道。我们目前已知的生活——就会结束了。我没有计划过备用选择。——关于他的没有。”补上最后一句，年长的小提琴手终于用躲闪的眼神望向他年轻的伙伴。Eddy虚弱地朝他招招手，比起挥舞更多的是屏直的指尖上轻微的颤动，像是他们在月台和即将驶离的火车上两两相隔一样，他用嘴含着Brett的名字，发不出声音。

“如果你获得了你的签证，你会怎么样在澳大利亚生活？”

“和我们现在一样的生活。拍视频，维持账号，做音乐，去巡演，有休息就去约会——找得到时间的话，去度延迟的蜜月。大溪地，或者圣托里尼，只要有沙滩。”Brett先将脑袋转开，再黏糊糊地断开和Eddy的对视，向镜头羞怯而紧张地微笑。

突如其来，Belle蜕下她属于进攻者的防护甲，用那种熟悉的，音乐家的欢呼宣告：好了，就这些啦！于是他们如释重负、全神贯注地投入收场：清理舞台，收拾道具，将光电音效回到开场时的准备设置，道谢，引导他们太过慷慨的美丽的伴奏乐手退场，作为安可或者尾声，他们和她合作了一段戏剧化的家庭对话，然后在罐头笑声和轻松道出的家族之爱中结束了视频通话。紧接着，Eddy去打开了窗。

Brett站在他后面望着他，没有靠近，腿并得很直。

“你觉得我做的怎么样。”

他是用加了句号的语气这样说的，Eddy看过去的时候，他脸上甚至带着他演奏到没有什么把握的乐句的时候特有的，紧张而灿烂的礼仪笑容。年轻者坐在窗框上，感觉到凉意从窗框渗进他只穿了一层圆领衫的皮肤里，这不太舒服，但他不觉得自己有能力和Brett靠得更近而不过去用自己的感情压垮他，所以保持在磁力的安全距离之外。

“别那样笑。我不喜欢你没有在演奏的时候还那样笑。”

“怎么样笑？”

“就像你要应付我作为观众一样笑。”

Brett叹了口气，他主动向Eddy靠近过来，但在距离他还有一步的时候停住了。他脸上不再带着那个笑容了，而是用之前出现过的，痉挛般的躲闪再次断断续续地望向他：“所以，怎么样？”

他不敢回望，甚至不敢移动自己的脚或者是自己夹在另一边腋窝下面取暖的手，只能进入工作模式，说话太快，充满处理困难对话时常常加入的无意义链接词：“我想，我们还是等律师看看吧，怎么样？她说最早的面试也不会早于发起申请的两个月内，这还只是第一次排练。如果你问我的话，（“——我 **是** 问你，Eddy——”）刚刚挺好的。如果这件事情我们调换一下，是我需要去面对面试的话，我都不能想象我能说出什么合情合理的东西来，Belle都说她快要相信了，不是吗？我也快相信了。比起我来你一直是个更好的撒谎者。你听起来，我是说，你听起来——”

他突然泄了气。他抬头，有些愁苦地望着另一个男孩，而后者有些不自在，向一边移了两步，用如临大敌的姿态坐下，双手分别支在两边大腿上，紧张地前后摆动。

“你听起来——”他又试了一下，然后忍不住先咬落了下唇上面干掉的死皮，用门牙轻轻嚼了一下，才说，“你听起来好像你真的爱我。”

气喘吁吁，似乎是被夜间的凉风冻到发抖，他喷出这句话。他应该更轻易、更轻盈地说出它来，但他的精神的细丝被拉伸得太开，绷得太紧，再耗费的话，可能就会在正式演出的正中间断弦了。Brett只是依旧用那种好像比他事实上的年龄老了二十岁的姿势坐着，朝他难以解读地半张着嘴。那么，球又回到他的半场里：他努力地想着什么可以补足的东西。接着，就像一颗鹅卵石从岸边滑落到水中，他刚才表演的滑稽戏突然回到记忆里。

“等等，我能想起来，你需要证据——我忘了是什么了。该死。我一点都不记得了。我老了。”他猛地站起来，向Brett坐着的躺椅移动，拍自己的脑袋的方式有些过度暴力，“我只记得你需要提供证据。”

“为了什么？”

“某些东西。我敢肯定，你记得吗，刚才我朝你比划示意，但你根本没有接受我的信号。你回答了什么编造出来的东西。”

“是什么？某些东西。”从Brett的神情来看，他同时困惑，又觉得Eddy的焦虑实在是太过好笑了，但他还是拉住Eddy的手，让他在自己身边坐下，阻止道，“行了，如果你继续这样我可能要担心脑部损伤了，我可不想和一个无行为能力人结婚，我想那是犯罪的。”

Eddy朝向Brett，直直地望着他，感到自己掩饰的动作实在是傻乎乎的，只能带着气声自我嘲笑。

“好吧，这是事实上挺疼的。”

Brett立刻回答：“你想我亲一亲让疼痛消失吗？”

他愣了一下没有应声，而是探究地回望年长的小提琴手。Brett最近的调情有些太多，太密切，以及太轻佻，不再能让他舒适地认定成假装游戏了。假装游戏是好玩的，假装游戏他们都擅长，假装是自己的女性版本并且是Brett善妒的女友，假装瞧不起中提琴、短笛、爵士表演，假装练了他只能硬着头皮临场试奏的乐段，假装在见到Janine Jansen时他不是也兴奋到快要晕厥，假装他有能力达到家庭，粉丝和世界的预期，假装他是个应付得来合同、世界巡演、账单和权利的成年男子，假装他能做到不爱他面前的这个傻瓜。停。行吧，够了。

“……我们是该练习，不是吗？明天要去排练。”面前的对方带着一点半寐的含糊神色，有些困扰地皱着眉心说。

“什么？”

“婚礼。”

“婚礼在下周四。”

“但我们明天要去排练，你记得吧，你转给我的邮件里面提到的。”Brett转向他，他流畅的、惯于调情的舌头像是绊了一跤，“我们需要、我们准备、我们得做好准备。你可以喝威士忌来消毒。”

“你把我搞晕了/你在失去我了。 _(You’re losing me.)_ ”

“我当然希望不要。”Brett说。他抬起手臂，将所有的指尖都轻柔地搭到Eddy的两边肩膀，非常稳定地将他的脸直直地面对上自己的。在Eddy能够确认现在他感到的一切都是真实的触觉之前，他已经只能看到对方的眼镜下缘被他口中吐出的雾气染白。Brett说，贴着他的皮肤：“……你可以喝威士忌来消毒。”

迂回袭来的爱意以骤发洪水之势袭击了他，冲刷他的嘴唇，吞没他的全身，令他逐渐下沉。一切非常安静，他的心怦怦直跳，喉咙后面产生一种令他想要丑陋地抽噎的压力，他只能将自己的下颚张得更开，让对方柔软的湖水般的嘴涌进他口腔更深的地方。在这温暖而漆黑的水底，他的耳膜嗡嗡作响，除了血液的快速流动他什么也听不见，他不禁担忧那两块薄如丝绸的组织片是否可以负担这么大的压力。但如果和Brett继续亲吻真的会让他失去听力，这个瞬间的Eddy可能也并不在乎。

Brett放开他，他黑幽幽的睫毛闪动了两下。

“嗯呢……”他没能把整个 _ **不**_ 说出口，只吐出半个黏腻的鼻音。

“……怎么样？”Brett退后了，说。

他吸了两下鼻子，像刚刚脱离水面那样猛烈地喘息，然后说：“练习。当然了。我觉得，我记得——我们要结婚了。”

“是的。”面前的男孩有些拘谨地说。

“我们要办婚礼。”Eddy继续道，“我们会戴上婚戒。我们会去——大溪地或者圣托里尼？你喜欢这些地方吗？我们可以都去，不是吗？为什么你说你从不打算结婚，但却这么清楚地记得结婚需要什么？我们需要戒指，我们需要排练仪式，我们需要去度蜜月，没错，我真是个狗屎未婚夫，我不值得你。哦Bretty Brett，我们甚至必须做这个，不是吗？我们还得在阳光灿烂的沙滩上拍一百张照片做补充材料。律师是不是说我们需要更多照片，是的，我们必须拥抱和接吻。你想要去拍结婚照吗？现在我觉得说不定我们应该选择让花童拉着我们5米长的蕾丝裙摆了。”

“闭嘴，你当然值得。”Brett说，他又露出那种躲闪的，半寐的神色来，让Eddy想要上去疯狂地吻掉；他有些不好意思地说，“不需要那么奢侈，我是说，想想我们会欠多少视频债吧，以及这会花掉的钱。我的天，为什么人们要去那种地方度蜜月？再好的沙滩小屋也只有一张用来上的床是真的需要的罢了。我是说，我们可以就去塔斯马尼亚，你知道，说不定我就喜欢上那个地方了。我们不用去度蜜月。”

“我们当然要去。”Eddy说，秘密地为在一张沙滩小屋婚床上渡过一整个月、根本不下来的念头面颊发热，“想想吧，我们这对亚裔基佬，得不到大的延伸家族的认可，甚至没有最小家庭的欢迎，没有足够的来客只好办这种简单婚礼，我们的油管收入都不知道能投到哪儿去，你不会想要一场豪华度假作为弥补吗？——当然，得你定那些行程，达令。”

这个晚上，在他大概终于打算放下手机沉入睡眠的时候，Brett悄无声息、近乎鬼魅地出现在他的门口，像怀抱着珍贵的古董花瓶一样抱着他的被子，那双没有戴眼镜的眼睛迷茫但又直勾勾地看向Eddy。

“嘿。”床上的男孩轻轻地打招呼。

“客厅里的月光实在有点亮。”Brett解释地说。多么奇异，他的声音好像也在摘掉眼镜之后变得更温柔了。

Eddy不确定自己是怎么能看清他轻微撅起的嘴唇上的褶皱的，或许那只是他的幻觉。他回答：“你想和我睡吗？只要你保证不踢我。”

“只有那一次！”另一个小提琴手争辩地说，已经移到他的床尾，并且用放出帆绳般恢宏的动作将被子向前展开，投向他了。像只夜行的小型哺乳动物一样，他从床尾爬上来，匍匐地向前移，膝盖在一个时候因为目标不准而压到了Eddy右边的小腿上。当他的头已经枕到了Eddy的备用枕头上，他翻了个身，手里牵着被子，蝴蝶就进入了他安全的茧里。脸庞一半遮在被子后面，Brett才说：“你是睡左边，对吧？”

Eddy发出一道确认的声音，然后含混地道了晚安。他有些紧张地望向另一个男孩躺在他身边的模样，只能辨认出一个轮廓圆润的剪影，在蛋白色的窗帘前面朦朦胧胧地越放越大。沉入睡眠前的最后一个念头；一尾滑溜溜的鳗鱼钻出他的手心……

“紧急联系人！”他惊呼道，喉咙里随之涌出一股咳嗽。

“什么？”

“我终于想起来了。”Eddy如释大负地说，从响亮逐渐降轻，“你不能没有证明就和签证面试官撒谎，伙计。我试图跟你说：证据……编也需要些不能被要求佐证的东西，他们会要求补充材料……”

“哦……”沉默了一会，Brett发出一道长长的，叹息般的认同声。

身边他的未婚夫黑暗中软绵绵的影子轻轻地起伏，让他忍不住叫了一声对方的名字，但他既没法想到能说什么其他的话，又意识到Brett已经进入了蜷缩着的安然梦境中。在知觉消散、带国王级大小的床的海边度假小屋出现之前，他只来得及将右边的手臂从被子里拿出来，考虑了仅仅将它搁置在自己身上，但在湿漉漉的爱意和白噪音般平和的呼吸声的怂恿之下，它蠕动向前，嵌到他们中间平缓的非战领地上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：大部分问题取材自网上论坛亲历者分享的真实面试问题体验；显然被拒的可能性是一个真实会问的问题。


	9. Chapter 9

9.

这对他不公平。他想。的确是这样。他穿着他们的乐团服装，宽腰带绑在腰上，他刮胡子的时候不小心太用力了，下巴的弯折交界面上有着一道新鲜的伤口，加强画像里他脸框的边缘。但是在他握上另一个小提琴手的前臂，和他搀扶着一起走进那个著名的俯视整个布里斯班的玻璃窗大厅的时候，他已经把他面孔上渗着血的疼痛忘记了。

他们忧心忡忡，前后徘徊，在过来路上的车里重新对了好几次证词确保串供的顺利，但Abigail根本没有再问他们任何附加问题，只带着另一个年轻的礼仪员领他们站在门前，做着对于场地范围以及房间用途的示意，她欢快到让他们觉得有些人工，从化妆室，更衣间，洗手间，迎宾台，签字室到礼仪大厅一个一个带领着他们，说：“这是我们最骄傲的落地玻璃窗，看看南岸那边的沙滩！”或者是“虽然很简单，但是还是要保持传统的仪式感，因此新郎和——另一个新郎的房间是分开的。”接着，他们第一次从礼仪大厅出来的时候，迎头遇上了刚刚赶到的Brett的父母；杨家的父亲带着一种怪诞的评估式的神色站在那里，而母亲立刻过来，好像她的长子只有六岁一样，将他已经有些蜷缩起来的宽腰带拉开抚平，把里面的衣领与外面的对齐。至于他的弟弟，他会和他的祝福在动真格的日子到来，但并不能匀出足够的时间给一场预演。

Eddy站在一个消防玻璃柜前面，手折在身后，掐住它鲜红的外壳。光是婚礼预演就足够让他感觉到坐立不安，跟别提是在他伪装又真正的爱着的男孩那对与他太过熟悉的双亲面前。

“你父母在哪里？”拷问突如其来。Brett站在他们边上，目光茫然，作为一道附加的压力投注在他身上。

他意识里栩栩如生地冒出了自己的父母，他母亲忧惧而委屈地望着他，而他父亲咂了咂嘴，朝他做出一个张开双手的、迟疑的拥抱。转个方向，就能看到Belle坐在一边的琴凳上，抿着嘴，大睁着眼睛，朝他非常缓慢地，警告地摇头。她很快皱了皱眉，朝他传递了一个用双手的飞吻。

但Belle还没回来，而他父母依旧被蒙在暮霭后，他只有他自己和他太久没穿的不合身的燕尾服。杨家的男主女人站在那里的样子局促而急切，和他一样不知道是不是应该向对方礼貌地伸出手。

“他们有他们的事。”Eddy咽了口口水，冒出一个搪塞。他补上：“我姐姐会来的。之后。”

如果他对亚裔婚事的了解还没有过时的话，这并不会让他们满意。他自己的父母也会要求一个会面，作为家庭和家庭，要不然也作为交易的一方和另一方。为了公平，他们会找一个中餐馆，拥有巨大玻璃转盘的圆桌的那种，盘子上面叠着盘子，餐品边上放着雕刻的根茎类蔬菜装饰；Brett和Eddy并排坐，像是被一对蝴蝶状的结打在一起，他们的所有家人都会在场，像评奖一样指点他们的手足，先是第三，然后亚军，最后，作为爱情桂冠的得主，他们会需要致辞，而且如果有什么汉字又被他们念错的话，也能怪罪到被迫喝下的酒上面（而不是他们不得不摆出的过近的亲密姿态上）。

仪式本身，如果要形容的话，实在是有些反高潮，但他依旧满手是汗。他们要决定的东西非常简单和流水线化：他们想要宣布者使用“丈夫”还是“配偶”？（随便；有区别吗？）Brett想要他父亲搀着他走到Eddy身边吗？（完全不，谢谢。）想要丢捧花吗？（我们只有四个来宾。）谁的伴郎进行演讲？（我弟弟已经计划了一整个稿子了。——什么，你怎么没告诉我？）有什么特殊誓言或者诗歌吗？（没有，我们需要吗？）戒指如何交换？（我们只有一对，结婚戒指而不是订婚，是不是，是不是就交换那个？——可以，没问题。）

“最后一个问题：需要音乐吗？”

只有25分钟的仪式，比一支协奏曲还短，但一边有一架立式的钢琴，黑色的光漆看起来急待为人服务。

“如果我让Belle弹伴奏她会杀了我。”Eddy喃喃道。他转向Brett，扯了扯他的手，他们一直互相握着，刚才令他发痒，现在却成为了唯一安抚他的知觉：“你想要门德尔松还是瓦格纳？”

“我以为瓦格纳是给女孩的。”

“我喜欢瓦格纳。”

“那你可以用瓦格纳。”Brett神秘莫测地说，“蕾丝边是不是都用瓦格纳？”

“你知道这意味着我们会花上这整夜听遍你能找到的所有版本的瓦格纳，只是为了确保我们的婚礼不要用一个MIDI版的管风琴，对吧？”

关于音乐没得到结论，但还是得试演一次。他们并排站立，愚蠢地穿着21岁时从网上淘来的燕尾服，昆虫翅膀般的两翼飘在屁股后面，只有才打过光不久的黑色皮鞋还算体面，在编舞家的指挥下前行。尽管礼仪专员大声哼唱着的是错了调的门德尔松，一起走向那个婚礼走道的感觉依旧令Eddy头皮发麻。他转向Brett，望向身边的那个比他矮了一些的，脸颊泛红的另一名小提琴手。他修了鬓角，看起来温顺和好看得多，眼镜之后宽宽的眼睛专注而着魔地看着他，那眼神像是要透过他面部坚固而有结构的骨头，伸进他的思维里来。他的眼睛落下去，望向他仅仅有幸尝过一次的，盐水湖一样温暖，令他轻飘飘的鲜艳粉色嘴唇。

那个礼仪专员的清唱婚礼进行曲结束了，她说：“现在我会带着你们说结婚誓词。你们只需要跟着我的速度进行，Eddy，从你开始，是吗？”

他点点头。然后她笑了一下，说好的，把他们组织到一个手握着手的姿势里，然后拿出刚刚被递给她的戒指，示意着她将说些象征性的词句（并且记得对他们的提醒，到时候将它们从塑料袋里拿出来）。她将戒指收回去，重复了一下那个他们已经调笑过的旧迷信，从手里的牛皮礼仪册里翻了一页，说：“然后，最后最好的部分，我将宣布你们是一对已婚配偶，你们就可以接吻了，万岁——然后大家就会欢呼，然后我们要去签字，在那边的桌上。在那之后，就可以结束了。”

一个宿命的，悲惨的结论突然落到他的心间来：他们的婚姻就像一个最传统的婚姻在时间里的倒放。他们尝试亲吻，他被它惊喜、细细体会，在心里数着那吝啬又太过慷慨的年长者愿意给他的每一次唇上的轻触；接着，法律将他永久失去这最不可思议的赐予的日子刻进他个人的历史上，婚礼之吻作为终结的映照。多么不公平，他想，的确是这样。在松开之前，他轻轻捏了一下Brett左手的第三指。那根比他纤细、皮肤更白的手指虚弱地颤了一下，向回勾住他垫在下面、爱抚着已经没有触觉的茧子的手，还是撤回去了。

离开之前，Brett的父母突然停住脚，在那张充满了白色长裙、黑色西装，以及故作深沉的剪影背后东部海岸的蓝色天空的墙前面，用中文问他们的孩子：“你们的照片不会放到这上面，对不对？跟他们说好。”

这有些粗鲁，但Eddy望着那些通向幸福的方形画框（那对看起来和他们太过相像的丈夫和他们那块活泼的道具木牌居然再次袭击了他），忍不住插入自己未来岳父母的对话中：“是的。我们没选那个选项。”

最终他们还是没有花上整夜听遍能够找到的所有版本的瓦格纳：剪辑小姐有一个完美无缺的版本，如果不是他们已经被婚礼音乐折磨到没有再去欣赏它们的能力，他们说不定甚至会感到惊喜。他们筛出了三个小时来工作和录影，因为就好像已经是一对结婚四十周年的老年伴侣一样，他们已经被耗尽了感情精力，不能再去讨论婚姻和它对他们来说可能不得不意味的东西。收件箱里还收到了阮律师关于他们的爱情信和模拟问答录影的评语，但它有整整十一页纸长，因此他们坐在沉默地质疑着的灯箱前面安静地犹豫了大概半分钟，共同决定勾选上未读和紧急，等到再次睡醒再说。

他们太过疲倦地重复太久，太傻的玩笑，像格拉斯一样把同一句话用仅有微小差别的方式重复，他意识到自己的这个类比的时候想起了不久前不合时宜的露骨评语，而原本装着被他罐装封存的一切的那个罐子最近已经被摇动了太多次，他不得不动用了接下来的整个录制时间才能压下身体里轻拍岩岸的小小浪花。在做本周迷因点评的时候，他们看到了Jocelyn发的合照——Jocelyn是那个小鹿般的高个粉丝女孩。两个人点开那张照片的时候都小心翼翼地屏紧了呼吸，确认她的确没有听到任何不合适的对话，或至少没有把它分享给世界的时候肉眼可见地放松下来。

咻。Brett鼓掌欢呼，结束摄像，去洗了个脸。Eddy关了灯箱，跟在Brett的身后撒了个尿，再回到客厅，有些茫然地看着已经坐回去，朝他露出一个谨慎的微笑的湿漉漉的男孩。那片洁白的额头侧面刚刚冒出头一个玫瑰色的小山丘，挂着一颗半圆形的露珠。为什么在Brett身上的粉刺就能像风信子蓓蕾一样优雅？

Brett拍了拍床——那已经不再是他的沙发而全然是对方的床了，虽然昨晚没有人在上面安眠——而他从善如流地坐下。他的双手搁在膝盖之间，眼神闪烁。另一具躯体在他不足一臂之遥，发散出充满诱惑的独特热气。疲倦和委屈裹挟了他，光是控制自己保持平静、继续他应该已经习惯多年的熟悉距离已经让他几乎进入过载。（他早就不是十七岁了，怎么回事？）那宿命的、悲惨的、倒错的结论怂恿着他，让他在来得及经过清醒大脑的筛查之前，就猛然冒出：“要不然我们再多练习练习？”

面前不远的那双眼睛露出迷惑来：“什么曲子？”

“不是曲子，而是……”他轻下来。他的肾上腺素耗完了。

“哦。亲吻。”

他望着Brett不露声色的神情，那对还挂着没被擦拭的水光的嘴唇轻轻震动，已经邀请般地微微努起了，或许是他过度解读了。

“我们今天没有彩排，不是吗？”

“的确。我同意我们至少应该……能够舒服一点适应适应 _(get comfortable with it)_ 。”

 _舒服一点适应适应_ ；听起来像亲吻是张新沙发似的。

他偏了偏头，戏弄地说：“你的确搞砸两次。”

“操你。”

 _ **求你。**_ 他想，但这无声的呐喊被立刻浇灭了。年轻些的小提琴手深吸了一口气，在自己的肺和鼻腔里加热，再将加工的空气呼出。在这一拍半里，他计划好了要如何耸肩、偏头，挥手，假装自己只是再次上演了失言的滑稽戏，但那双猛禽般有力的提琴手的手向他袭来，紧张地发颤但又不容置疑地握住他下颌边缘最适合被稳定住然后推移的骨点。或许Brett真的会适合当一个医生，既然他对肌肉上这些重要位置有着这种天才的直觉。还没结束这个念头，另一个男孩的嘴唇就再次贴上他的来。

像阳光下的琥珀一样温暖，Brett向他推挤过来，几乎撞到了他的下巴，他湿漉漉的气味填满了Eddy的鼻腔，又弥漫到他的口中，让他们一起含在唾液间。皮肤上，胡茬与胡茬互相磨蹭，甚至能听到彼此拨动的时候带有弹性的沙沙声。一股饱含秘密的甜味的幻觉流至他的味蕾上，让他知道是什么但不愿意承认的东西在身体里发抖；他没敢睁开眼睛，生怕看到对方受到玷污的慌张神色，只趁这个瞬间沉迷地更张开嘴，再将对方肉质的花骨朵一样的下唇含在舌头上面吮着，好像能挤出一些多余的汁液来；更有韧性的，那是另一条舌头，在他的牙齿之间捅了捅，仅仅作为试探，可能是直觉性地体验到他们目的的不契合，就立刻像只结束报时的布谷鸟，不由分说地缩回雕刻出的叶片后面去了。

他脱离开Brett的口腔，像抽噎一般呼吸，向下询问地望向他们不知何时模仿着婚礼的彩排被放在一起的手。微凉的触感让他意外。

“Eddy？”

“你戴着它……”他朝年长的小提琴手喃喃。

Brett动了动自己的手腕，但是没把它抽回去：“我喜欢它在我手上的感觉。”

“舒服一点适应适应？”Eddy玩笑地说，转了转对面的人手上那个小了一号的戒指，像倒影一样，反过来由他把它的轴线对上那根手指背，他嘴里的甜味的影子还萦绕不去，“我只是担心，婚礼前戴了太久会招来厄运。……你的手戴这个也很好看，Brett。”

他望着Brett，有些担心自己的眼神里是不是带着太多的渴望，但另一个男孩却说：“你看起来很犹豫。”

Eddy低头微笑了一下，他把自己的手从Brett的上面撤回来，将它们塞回对称的大臂下面，摆出那种保护式的抱胸姿态来。他的舌头在硬颚上发痒地磨了磨，最后享用了一下Brett留下的味觉，突然说：“想想这会对一对真的情侣造成的心理影响。”

Brett眨了眨眼，有些恍惚地慢慢睁大眼睛，在倾斜的眼镜后面看起来有些滑稽。

他不舍地转开目光，舞台式地挥了挥手，继续道：“想象当你把整个生活的重心，关系网和信用历史都挪到另一个国家，然后有这么另一个人，只要他有一天说，我不想要你了，就可以让你失去对你目前生活的一切权利。甚至更糟，如果是家庭暴力的话。”

“我不记得了，但是我想阮说过。”Brett茫然地说，“如果有家暴，那种，可以取证的，那在居留权力上是有豁免权还是什么的。”

他撅了撅嘴，没有回望，但在Brett的床上坐得深了一些，头低了下去，如果他想，可以张开嘴就让自己的下巴碰到锁骨。

“好吧，那么不是物理的暴力，甚至不是，精神暴力。完全没有暴力。只是那种心理的清晰的认识；只是知道，对方对你有的这种权力不对等。我是说，我会不知道这种时候怎么样才能进行一段正常的伴侣关系。说实话，我会觉得这种安排非常恐怖——”

“我觉得。”Brett难得地插入他的句子，除了说出的字句的声音保持了不同寻常的安静，“所有真正的关系都有着这样的风险，不是吗？你可以为你对象做几乎所有的重大选择，比如医疗决定。想象一对互相怨恨的中年夫妻，在遇到和呼吸机相关的决定的时候，你真的很少听说有人会滥用这种权力，不是吗？哪怕是在故事里。我觉得当你做好准备让另一方终止你字面意义上的生命的时候，那就涵盖了让他对你的生活有大幅影响的权力。”

“但在婚姻里这是对等的，不是吗？”

Brett微微眯了眯眼，像灌了烈酒一样快速摇了摇头，又伸出那支依旧戴着他们的结婚戒指的手按了按他蓬松的刘海，半是不解，半是被取悦了，近乎轻快地说：“伙计，我觉得你想的太多了。这又不是互相确保毁灭原则或者什么的。你只需要——带着信仰跳下去。”

Eddy感觉到一种甜蜜到发苦的眩晕。 **跳下去。** 那男孩当年在形容Twoset的时候也是这么说的。好像在他幻想中的贫瘠山谷顶峰有一道锐利而不饶人的悬崖，他着了火的生命只能被蒙着眼睛从那儿跃下，投入盐水湖的怀抱才能得到平息，落到湖底里，人类历史上所有的骨骸之间。

Brett安静地问：“你还想跳吗？”

他是在给自己空间，Eddy意识到，一个停下来思考、撤回、说这件事实在太傻、太不可能、太过超出接受范围了、现在还能取消就结束吧、闹剧落幕了的机会。

“你知道在昆士兰离婚有多难吗？”他暧昧地避免问题。

“那是个不吗？”

他继续回避道，垂头望着自己的第三指，那条已经看起来像是少了什么东西的，过宽的指缝：“至少也需要一年又一天，分居冷静期，法律规定。我们得向法官证明我们实在是没有可能一起生活了，不再做爱，不再分享食物，不再住在一起，不再混着洗衣服，不再能忍受对方。”

“我甚至没去查过。”

“我不知道我们如果还在做Twoset，还一起出游和生活，他们会不会允许我们离婚，哪怕我们有人反复地 _不忠_ 。”他做了个空气引号。”如果我们想要不足两年就分开的话，甚至必须要请家庭咨询师，她或许，不，肯定会问我们的性生活。”

Brett刺痛般肉眼可见地瑟缩了一下，咽了口口水，用那种刚刚醒来般的呢喃语调说：“所以……那是个不吗？”他刚刚说完，就难以抑制地打出一个疲倦的呵欠来。

“那不是个不。Brett。Brett——去睡吧。”Eddy空荡荡地、纵容地说。他的眼睛看向餐厅的方向，视野开始震颤，不知道因为他的框上神经还是脖颈的肌肉屏得太紧。Brett今天做了菜，他准备了食材，还洗了碗，一边哼着歌一边让Brett帮他换掉背景音乐，因为自己的手湿着；一切居家到令他恼怒。

向另一个小提琴手提及性是他的策略，他自我祝贺式地的自我折磨的愚蠢表现，他的道德缺陷。他在淋浴间握着自己的阴茎，紧紧地、发痛地捏着龟头的后面，在有些胀起的，褐紫色的血管上用拇指做着无用的按摩。他试着把指尖埋进包皮下面，但未修剪的指甲扯得他有些痛苦。他想着另一个男孩洁白而泛出粉色的皮肤，他穿着略大一号的衣服时可能露出的圆领下面的幽暗沟渠，和他已经不在留在他口中的那种美好滋味。他急切地用手掌摩擦皱巴巴的皮肤，抚弄下面的囊袋，挤压柱体的顶端。他射不出来。他不知道自己要怎么回到床上，Brett热烘烘的身体旁边。他意识到自己在思忖他能不能在周四之前再从Brett那里诈出几个吻来，不由得觉得恶心。

趴在马桶前面，一支手撑在地上，他的睡衣甚至没有穿好上半身，只顾着干呕，流下泪水和鼻涕，他产生了山火一样没有由来的怨恨。他原本可以过上更好更简单的生活，他用手指抠进喉咙里，希望能够掏得更深一些。他装罐的欲望不予抒发，又不得安宁。他发麻的肢体逐渐找回知觉的翕动感，手指尖上黏乎乎的，散发着三种体液混在一起的臭味，镜子里的他下唇中间向下裂开一般流出一道很细的血丝，可能是他咬嘴唇上面的死皮太过用力，撕到了他心脏的深处。

Brett不知何时已经站在打开的门口，关切而阴郁地，像个问号般杵在那里。Eddy看着镜子里不远处他担忧又难过的样子就想上去抱着他，倚着他，继续滥用和绑架他的友好感情，Brett不欠他的吗？如果是任何别的朋友能为他这么做吗？分居冷静期。多么一个疯狂的、报复性的、恶毒而折磨人的规定。他想，他不需要，周四过去之后他将只剩下他的冷静。

“你不痛吗？”Brett孤零零地问他。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

周四来得及到来之前，事情打了一个U型的大转弯，比起拆除炸弹这种耸人听闻的说法，更合适的可能是，已经冒着卡通式火星的信子被孩子碰倒的水杯浇灭了。消息在接近中午的早晨降临，Eddy还不安分地睡在那张Brett也在上面的床上。

“我的上帝！”Brett摇醒他，突如其来，隔着两层被子，大喊大叫，“Eddy，看这个，我的天，是真的吗？我要哭了，我真的要哭了，我的天。Eddy，你不用做这个了。”

一半还沉浸在一场焦虑的梦境之中，Eddy迷惑地望向那个在另一个男孩手里快速移动，还附加了不停颤抖的小屏幕，发亮的字母在他早起的瞳孔前面画出火花般的尾迹。Brett无法镇静下来，所以他将手机递给他，于是改换了Eddy此前认定的宿命的文字就投射过来，让他眼眶发热。

“我的天。”他细嚼慢咽地读完，缓了一下才说，非常轻柔地，甚至发不出更多的声音，“我的天。”

“我知道！”

“这是不是意味着——”

“Eddy，你不用这么做了。我们不用——我们不用结婚了。”Brett柔软地说，他把屏幕上过小的正式信笺文档放大，阅读道，“以及他们致以最诚挚的歉意，为这个体验不可避免地已经带来的一切困扰。”

“我的天。”Eddy只是继续说着。

“谢谢你！Eddy，我不能相信——”Brett的手神经质地捏着他用来作为睡衣的T恤下摆，骨节上撑出泛白的经脉来，“我不能相信，Eddy，我——谢谢你，为了过去的一切。”

这是个难得的成就，从一个大于生命的体制那里得到歉意。甚至不是胜利，只是歉意和认可。他应该把它打印出来，挂在墙上，在七十多岁的时候传递给不一定会有的后代作为口述历史。信里的用词：“相信被错误判断”，以及“积压的电子化处理”，“不可原谅”，还有最有趣的，“免费确认公民身份”，值得一首剪报黏贴诗，中间夹着他高悬的奔波的心终于放松下来时泄出的血液滴溅痕。他们说会派个处理小组成员来，几乎就和他一开始收到的那个电话里一样，这用词令人惊惧（“你将被移除”，像对待污迹或者增生），但这回那位特派员是来致歉，然后评估他的受损情况的。作为回复的，他只想要安宁，有机会的话，为山火防治做点捐献，但不得不提到——

“——阮给了我一份，调查报道，因为她已经代理我们的家庭，所以他们其实一上来是打电话以及寄送邮件给她：看这个，我还是幸运的，这位斯里兰卡女士比我早了四个月收到警告电话，然后——天，我不想说拘留中心这个词。”Brett翻出另外那封邮件，阮像拼色板一样标注了给他的那些不同优先级的提醒，“显然，有人打算告他们，联合信息保护监察人和记者；而某些人害怕在ABC新闻上看到这件事。”

“瞧，我从头就告诉你应该告他们。”Eddy近乎虔诚地小心逗弄他说，“……Brett？”

小个子的男孩仿佛柔若无骨，投进他的怀里，把脸埋在他的胸口，发出一条鲸鱼呼叫它亲族时嘹亮而闷热的哭声。Eddy抱住他，轻轻地唤着他的名字，腿还坐在自己的被子筒里面，用手掌完全支撑在带着弹性的柔韧肋骨后面，让他可以把整个上半身倚靠过来。这沉甸甸又轻盈的结实肉体涌动着他的被子烘暖的朦胧气味，隔着薄薄的一层穿得边缘起皱、有些冒出茸毛的睡衣T恤，再去温暖从幻梦中醒来的男孩。

“Eddy，Eddy，Eddy……”没隔着眼镜的深榛子色望向他，潮湿地闪烁着，因为太靠近而轻柔地合上——被喊到名字的男孩甚至以为他将被亲吻。但那孩子般的声音只是紧紧地贴在他的颧骨下侧，振动通过骨头传递至他的内耳。泪水从一个流浪者的脸颊传递到另一个的。

这个拥抱像旋风一样结束，切断了他甜蜜的、正义的、或者是有争议的喜悦。脸上还挂着晶莹的湖水的小小颗粒，Brett就站起来，在蓬松地颤动着的床中央，直直耸立，Eddy似乎能看见他没有被短裤覆盖的腿部皮肤上因为突然降温而瑟缩的毛发。他阔步走下床去，游刃有余得没有一点肢体不稳定，立于床尾，用倒卷磁带的动作，缓慢而不冒犯地收回他先前留下的蝶蛹。

没有对机器降下来的神过度感恩而遗忘机器的部分，他们用这个律师女士幸运地留空的下午到访了她。Brett的父母，兄弟，Brett，还有他，依照顺序坐在她的对面，像是拘谨地等待审核的队伍。她给予他们安慰和恭喜，递给了他们一整箱的准备材料，就像是电影里审讯时经常用来恐吓被拘留者的道具那样的。属于Eddy的那一部分文件被单独整理出来退还给他，那份他们还没来得及看的十一页更正点评被打了骑马钉，叠在他翻译的出生证，护照复印件，税务记录，工作记录，生活信息申报表格，大学毕业证书和一纸袋打印下来的照片最上面，显得尤其崭新和干净。

阮做了一个友善的总结辞呈，向Brett和他的家人更清晰地整理了整件事情的时间和脉络，计算了整体工时（这次的临时建议会面显然会算做免费），给了Brett一些向处理小组专员争取索赔的提点（他揉着脸，假装听了进去），并且在Brett的父母大方提到他们的假结婚计划时，只是向两个年轻人多投来一个意味深长的眼神，而专业地并未多说一句话。

作为句点，Brett坐在办公室里，点开他们的婚礼预约的链接，选择了取消按键。弹出框活泼地说：“你确认不想要办婚礼了吗？这个选择是不能撤回的。 **请注意：预订押金不会退还。** ”Eddy不知道为什么自己没有凑上前去，而是倚在沙发背上遥遥眺望着他的屏幕，动作小到仿佛需要掩饰自己的窥视一般。太小的字让他的眼睛疲劳，所以他闭上眼，深深出了一口气，再仰头望上世纪中叶摩登风格的吊顶设计。

“行了。”Brett说，更多地朝着自己的家人而不是他，“婚礼取消了。”

Eddy感到毫无必要的鼻子发酸。他的秘密，这下，无关紧要了；有始有终。他想，这令他共同喜悦的厄运必然是他们急不可待地戴上了戒指而招来的。

阮将他们送到电梯口，他们一同望着橙色的数字从底楼开始逐渐跳跃增大。在来得及永远离开她的专业领土之前，Eddy突然冲动地发问：“我知道这已经不重要了，但我还是想问一下，那个问题——那个假设签证被拒绝的问题，应该怎么回答？他们想要听到什么样的答案？”

阮谨慎地收回搭在按钮板上面的手臂，向站在一起的家庭飞快地打量了一下，转向Brett：“那取决于，你那时说的是实话吗？”

Brett向Eddy投去一个短暂的眼神，他说：“彻头彻尾。”

“那它就已经是尽可能正确的版本了。”

电梯到站的提示音“叮”地传来。Eddy望着眼前聚拢的人群，五双细细的深色眼睛注视着他，让他甚至更觉得自己格格不入。作为弥补，他寻求认可地问：“那真是个太奇怪的问题，不是吗？”

由Brett的父亲开车，他们一起到Eddy独居的公寓去，从那里带走Brett和他的全部所属。Eddy挤在后排的杨家兄弟之间，因为这是他妈妈向他强调过的作为乘客的亚裔礼仪；他自己的那一袋子退还材料平放在并列的膝头上，尽可能把自己缩得更小更不冒犯一些。Brett的父母向他道谢又溺爱地责怪自己的长子太过麻烦他最好的朋友，这种体验让他想念自己明天中午就将在机场见到的Belle。（还有爸爸妈妈。他咽了口口水。幸好没有把这无事生非的闹剧向他们倾诉。）

Brett的父母过于热情，就像是所有感到自己受人恩惠的亚裔中年人，通过为他整理客厅的方式报答他，而他不得不通过和他们一起将床折叠回沙发的体力参与来阻止他们的过分努力。Brett收拾着他装在一个行李箱里带来的所有个人用品，他的衣服和Eddy的衣服一起混在烘干后的洗衣篮里，光是分开他们的袜子就花掉了他大部分的时间。在Eddy过去帮助折叠另一个男孩的周边外套时，他看到Brett的母亲抱着她拆下来的，另一条被子的被套塞进洗衣机里，并且向他寻求使用它的帮助。年轻的小提琴手这时才迟缓而勉强地意识到为什么这个上午Brett特意会将之前已经留在他床上的，本来就是他借给他的被子抱回去，重新铺回那张暂时的床上，并为此避免传达的暗示感到头脑发热。

他曾经的未来的丈夫把他三周前拖到Eddy家的行李箱重新装回自家车的后备厢里，站在门廊前朝他无心地微笑，他另一只手还提着一大个塑料袋，似乎是他的东西不知怎么地在Eddy家里增殖了，没法再被装回同样的一个箱子里了。

“今天晚上，和我弟弟和他的女朋友一起去喝酒，一起来吗？”Brett抬起一边手掌在Eddy的上臂上友善而笨拙地碰了碰。

Eddy偏了偏头，双手垂下，茫然地摸着裤子侧面的缝线。

“不，算了。”

年长的那一方看起来完全没预料到：“认真的吗？”

“认真的。”他知道Brett能够看出来他强颜欢笑的表情，因此比起佯装快乐，试图真的让自己被Brett应得的又突如其来的幸福感染，“我还有些Twoset的任务安排要做，邮件要回，你知道的，这段时间有些杂乱无序。”

这明显是个坏回答，甚至称得上是感情勒索，因为Brett立刻茫然地停下动作，主动邀请道：“哦，天，Eddy，我真抱歉，留给我吧，我知道我最近没有足够的——”

“不，Brett。”他怜爱地低鸣，“好好玩吧，享受些你应得的自己的时间。”

“Eddy？”

Brett似乎有些受伤地，迷茫地呼喊着，朝他张开手臂。Eddy将从刚在就不确定应该怎么摆的手臂搂上去，想要再嗅一嗅他肩窝内干燥的味道，但Brett的家人们刚好列成一排站成在他车库前道铺平的柏油路路上等待着，他们只能回到收敛地肩膀相撞；目的的不契合就这样再次显露出来。

他有些厌倦黄昏，但在Brett和他的痕迹一起离开这间屋子之后，填满房屋的就只剩下来已经在垂落中的太阳的衰败橙色。他投入自己对自己许诺的工作中——他们在这段时间欺骗自己Twoset的工作还是可以一切照常，但不可避免的形成了一定程度的任务堆积。他们的角色分配没有那么清晰，更多的是商量之后才做决定，这并不是对粉丝和外人的搪塞，但堆积的更多的确的是他这边的，他意志消沉地意识到。他保持练琴的进度也耽搁足够久了。行政邮件很快回完了，应聘简历又太多地堆积在信箱里，从这场闹剧开始他就没查看过了（因为他虽然努力尝试也生怕万一），而Brett不在身边的此时也不想开始，只能退后一步，投入练习中。

工作耗去他两个小时。练习两个半个小时。在夜色基本笼罩天空之后他离开室内，步行去吃了一份越南汤粉作为晚餐，然后在街道间游荡，等到他回到自己空荡荡的家，已经是十二月潮湿的黑暗中。在床头柜上，他发现了不属于自己的东西。那个带着新奇的放射状花纹的家族戒指静静地坐在他的绒毛玩偶前面。Brett Yang的传家宝。

他发了张照片过去，附言：“嘿，你把这个留在这儿了。”

对面的头像上闪动着绿色表示在线，这条信息也立刻显示已读。Brett的迷你笑容圈在圆圈里，挂在画面底部。他看起来像是编辑了很久自己想说什么，因为等待了大概十多分钟，或者直到Eddy已经进入麻木的放空，他才收到一张欢快的相片作为答复：形状各异的酒杯聚在一起，昏暗地簇拥在一块泪水干涸的发出光晕的蜡烛旁边。Brett说：“一起来吗？老地方。”

“不了，我很好。祝你夜晚愉快。”

他把手机放下，不确定刚刚发生了什么，又立刻收到新的一条：“谢谢你，Eddy。”作为回应，他给这条点了个大小眼的娱乐表情，没费心为它想出什么答复来。

在他自己的双人床上，属于主人的被子怯懦地瑟缩在左半边。下午杨家父母殷勤地协力帮他洗掉丢进洗衣烘干机的动作突然点醒了他，于是小提琴手终于想起去把那条在烘干机筒放得太久，已经重新沾上湿意的被套拿出来，与被整齐对折叠好、形成一个筒状的被芯开始一场自暴自弃的搏斗。

上次洗他的全套被单还是刚好在Brett刚刚安置进来的时候。他们一起协作，像是他在去悉尼看望另一方的时候经常做的。年长的男孩会把自己钻进被套里，而他一边帮忙一边盯着对方仅有的露在彩色床罩外面的娇小的脚，不嫌弃恶心的时候，甚至坏心眼地戳戳他的脚底心。

现在他也和那时的Brett一样，和他的被芯一起钻进被套形成的筒里，像他妈妈要求地那样，从里面挑捡出固定用的结绳，把被芯的角套进被套里，用伸长的疲倦的手臂确保没有错位。他缩在幽暗的被单里，灯光隔着布料朦胧地变成了橘色，环绕着他。在一排七个结打到尾的时候，被芯已经用完，横向对上了纵向；独自生活再久的经验也不能帮助他避免的徒劳无功的惨剧。

躺在他的床上，他已认定不再属于他的右半部分，不会有人再睡在里面的崭新而干净的全新被褥里面，前所未有的孤单淹没了他。他的手和他的眼睛之间隔着结构不清的两层或者四层布料，那个戒指在他心口压出的触感令他开始放声哭泣，像是声音被包在保护壳内就不会传到世界上的任何地方一样。他将它掏出来，手攥成拳头；但再努力也不可能把那个已经没用的、为他定制的仿冒纪念品压碎，只能让他听到自己骨头间干涩的摩擦。

眼泪难以约束地涌出，聚在他本就因为光线而模糊的眼前，胸腔里仿佛有一条快被空气扼死的鱼，扑腾着的哽咽让他身体抽搐。因为潮热他将薄薄的布料用手和膝盖撑起，让室内勉强称得上新鲜的空气涌进他挣扎着的鼻腔。凉意让他确认：他只想要被拥抱。

在断断续续的悲鸣稍微平静下来之后，就像怀抱着对世间所有不公的委屈，他忿忿地继续工作。他妈妈专门送他的印花被套似乎都在此刻成为最恶毒的敌人。重新打到第三个绳结的时候他感到了氧气不足的眩晕，停下来想要休息，但长裤屁股口袋里的手机突然响了一下。

新信息是这样说的：“我忘了它了，会下次来你那里的时候去取。”

也不能招来更多厄运了，他想。终于，他把那个贴合他手指到令他哽咽的爱情之环戴上，将左手的指背按在嘴唇前面，甚至不是亲吻，只是压住自己的下一声呻吟。这个时候，他终于克服了难为情向自己承认自己可耻的自私：不管怎么样他都不会满意，不管是和Brett结婚还是取消结婚。命运给了他她所允许的最好世界的一瞥，但又因他过分的贪婪而误解成不情愿而收回了。到了这时候后悔也来不及了。他只应该为Brett高兴。而他的确为Brett高兴，因为他真的是全心全意地爱着他最近被折磨太多了的同伴，但是。

_**你不痛吗？** _

（尽管是角色扮演，Brett也选择说，他爱Eddy好像能与他分享他一切痛苦。但他的自私到现在还是在背叛这个哪怕不是真实对他来说也分量客观的句子。他要怎么再面对他卑鄙地亲吻过的双唇、爱抚过的胸腔、从之汲取热量的双手？这是他的道德陷落。或许这才是一切的终结。）

昨夜的这个问题回荡在他的后脑，令他眼眶发痛，颅腔内昏沉肿胀。在鼻腔里的酸楚没顶之前，他翻出了他姐姐命令他存下的视频，只快进着再看了一遍那只可爱的不得了的柯基，就直接将它推送向了Brett；没来得及犹豫和恐慌，他的手指就先发制人，自己按下 **发送。** 他的身上这条已经距离烘干结束之时被放了太久的被单从里面沾上他身体里弥散出来的水汽，闷热得像夏日夜晚一样团团拥抱住他，身体的翻转在布料表面磨蹭出白噪音，睡梦漆黑的洪流突如其来。

午夜十二点，或者是一点或者两点，从他的门传来的闷声敲击过于激烈，令他猛然惊醒，在半成品被套里像只扑腾着翅膀的蝴蝶；直到他终于挣脱捕捉之网、大口呼吸，暴雨般倾泻的响声还没有停下。它在他已经难以熟悉的客厅的原本陈设之间回荡，门后的挂钩上的两件薄外套衣服都轻轻震动着，令他登时有种房屋仿佛被冤魂附身的诡异妄想。哪怕是在步子靠近门口的时候已经听到了熟悉的另一个小提琴手的声音，他也未因此得到安抚，而是警惕又不懈地用双手固定住门上的金属锁扭，控制着它的声音、缓慢地拧开，停顿了一次呼吸，然后将门猛然洞开，以免方向莫测的攻击似的。

如假包换，门外是Brett通红的、专注而激烈的双眼，中间聚结在一起的粗眉毛，和一付罕见的有些受惊的表情。还没有进入角色就被从舞台边缘推进场内，他机械式地把双脚踏进门，用不着低头就习惯性地踢掉鞋子，贸然发问：“那是什么？”

“什么是什么？”

“那个链接。”因为他太过熟悉Eddy，他抬起一只手，跟中学女教师一样竖直食指，比在他们逐渐缩短的距离中间，“别糊弄我，Eddy Chen，那是什么？”

Eddy应该后退，但他并没有肢体协调到在大哭过之后还可以不眩晕地向后行走，因此他杵在原地，怔怔地接受拷问，“它是个，Brett，它是个，流行的影片格式？Brett，请求你。”

“流行的格式？”Brett轻微地，近乎神经质地点点头，下巴侧向一边，体态保守，“什么，你想要征求我的许可把它加入我们的点子库，下周三做一个类似的梗的视频吗？”

“Brett，请求你。”

“请求我，什么？”

Eddy眯起眼睛，这恍惚间让他想起一个很久以前的梦境，让他想像一个更坚决，更激烈的Brett说着和这一模一样的句子，用跪坐的小腿压着他的膝盖，微凉的指尖压着他肩膀上肌肉之间的小小凹陷，怜悯地命令他——他干哑地开口，带着些迫切，比起开玩笑他更多地是在自嘲：“听起来有些变态。”

“Eddy。”Brett的声音带了点责怪。

“Brett。”

他这下是真的在乞求了。他甚至没法向自己承认责任，所以他责怪他反叛的、不可饶恕的手指只是轻轻的一触，就将这样截断他目前已知的，背负着装满秘密的瓶瓶罐罐的生活，他的漫长而不切实际的半支双重奏。他闻到一种发臭的甜味，不知道是Brett还是自己嘴里的酒味，他想自己又要去找Belle哭泣了，她甚至明天就将回到这片大陆，可以当面鞭打他的懦弱。

“Eddy？”Brett的声音变得高了一些，听起来怯生生的，不知道什么时候那根竖着的手指已经放下去了，“看着我，告诉我不。”

他的嘴唇突如其来。他的嘴唇是那样真实，那样炽热地抬起，贴在Eddy的嘴唇上。第一次，他感觉到双脚坚实地踩在自己家中没有抛光过的木制地板上，脚趾蜷缩，胯部发抖，哭泣之后的头发中有汗水落到头皮令他颤抖，他却被这样密不透风地吻着，仅仅用嘴唇，柔软地相压，他们的黏膜都没有互相触及。谁都没有闭上眼睛，而是互相直直地望进已经不能再对焦的另一双深色眼睛里，太过信任，太过着迷，哪怕他们的身体不那么自然契合，没能同时匹配好扭开头颅，两只鼻子互相触及，毫不客气地互相挤压。

Brett喘了口气，嘴里的唾液挂落，滴到Eddy的下巴上。

他几乎已经确定这是那个被Brett压在身下的漫长梦境的新的延续了，对面的男孩却又伸出他滚烫甜美的舌头，把他流到Eddy身上的汁液自己舔掉，用鼻尖爱抚着Eddy的鼻尖，又耳廓泛红地撤回。

“Eddy。”他说，像悄悄话，“Eddy。那个链接。”

被喊到的这一方说不出话来，他的口水翻腾上来，挤在他的喉头，向上升涌，进入他的头颅，化成眼眶后面腺体里积压的眼泪。

“你喜欢我，是不是？”

“我爱你。”Eddy回答的速度快到令他自己也感觉窘迫。

Brett没有立刻回答，这令Eddy感到骤发的、被暴露的恐慌：怎么办，要是那男孩还没有准备听到这个字眼，就像他自己其实也没有做好准备去说这个字眼一样，他该诅咒的，比大脑快得多的肢体啊，哭泣就像酒精一样令他昏沉和失去自控。他突然加速的心脏已经开始渴求他吸入更多的空气，他却又感到另一个男孩袜子下的脚踩到他从破洞中露出来的大脚趾，摩擦着移动了一下，脚尖和他的脚尖顶在一起。Brett说（过度轻柔，让Eddy难以判断是从哪个角度传来的，就像是从他身体里的水中播散过来的回声）：“……再说一遍。”

他服从了。

“我爱你。”

“嗯哼？”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”打断节奏的突袭。

像是听到自由模进了太久之后终于引回的，两个乐章都没听到过的主旋律突然涌来，Eddy后颈上沉眠的绒毛直立起来，在室内静止的飓风中让他战栗；这片过大的岛屿上才生长的沙漠植物突然在夏季绽放她们湿润的花朵。Eddy粗野地，快乐地打了个之前的哭泣残留在他喉咙里的嗝，害羞地压住快要冒出的咯咯笑声：“你甚至不是同性恋。”

Brett是个行动派，所以他再次碰上面前另一名小提琴手的嘴，前所未有的凶猛，比起亲吻更像是在袭击，用啄木鸟敲击树干的姿态，向Eddy索取和佐证他的坦诚告白。他们这下比刚才娴熟一些了，本能终于响应了号召，指挥他们如何互相吮吸与舔舐，这太惬意，所以Eddy向后倒去，任凭今天的早些时候还是Brett的床的沙发接住头重脚轻的自己。就这样，他实现了刚刚还是个幻觉的梦境。

“我尝起来怎么样？”Brett的臂弯收起，压在肩膀下面，紧紧地贴着他趴在他身上，像只把脚都埋在身体下面保暖的猫。

被按住胸膛，气喘吁吁的Eddy说：“完美。”

“我刚刚难过得喝到吐了两次。”他身上的小提琴手对他下巴上冒尖的胡茬低语，立刻，他自己也看起来非常迷惑，像是不知道自己在说什么，立刻补上，“然后我刷牙了，我漱口花了十秒钟。”

“Brett Yang！”他把鼻子和嘴都埋在Brett散发着刚刚洗过的熟悉香气的头发里，带着鼻音断断续续、好像抽噎地大笑，“我不需要知道这个，你真恶心。我不爱你了。”

“你这骗子。”Brett有一下没一下地随机亲吻着Eddy脖颈上的细纹，他安静了一会儿，才呢喃地对着Eddy的衣领轻轻地说，“猜猜我怎么知道你爱我？”

“怎么知道？”

“你戴着我的戒指。”

他抬起手，向Eddy展示自己与他对应的许诺。甜美的压力突然消失，Brett从他身上翻滚下去，紧贴着面对着他侧躺着，不依不饶地在他T恤覆盖的肩头上涂抹着吻。不知道从哪里，他突然掏出一本皱皱巴巴的纸块，和他把那两个皱皱巴巴的戒指袋子拿出来的时候一模一样，他咳嗽了一下，像是要发表正式致辞那样。

“这本来会成为证据的。如果不是情况变化了的话，我本来也就要在今天告诉你……我不可能——不可能在你完全不知道的时候就和你说，做我的丈夫。如果我们还要互相隐瞒的话，要怎么进行一场婚姻呢，不是吗？看看这个，Eddy，这是我上周从我在悉尼的普通科医生那边要求寄来的，我的注册详情，我不是在和你姐姐信口胡诌，我的紧急联系人是你，并且已经是你很久了，从——我一句谎话也没说过，向天发誓，从我在大学拉柴小协开始。我在那个时候没救地喜欢上你。我是想要，如果……会发生什么坏事的话，至少我会有个机会可以告诉你。……现在我意识到既然没有跟你说过就这样要求你真是个混球行为。”

Eddy只顾着用震惊和沉醉的眼神望着他，而年长的男孩感到窘迫，又补上一句：“我从不是个好的说谎者。只是你从没有认真听过。”

他这下难以抑制地再次哭了出来，并为自己太过感情丰沛而不好意思。泪水横向落下，聚在他一边的眼窝处，而Brett笨拙地将双唇靠过来亲吻和舔舐掉它们。

“我都错过了什么啊！我爱你，Brett Yang；我爱你。我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。我爱你……”Eddy难以抑制地继续说，像是把之前咽下了、囤积着的爱语都补上似地，他打了个湿漉漉的哭嗝，又灿烂而羞涩地笑起来，轻轻低语，伸手和Brett的紧紧相扣，他们重新设计的婚戒互相发出快乐的摩擦声，“而我居然之前还在庆幸我还没有定去大溪地和圣托里尼的机票。”

Brett有些脸红，带着怯意回答：“你现在还是可以定。”

“你取消了婚礼。”

“我当然取消了婚礼。又不是像我们要避免使得一个孩子被迫在非婚生环境下出生长大一样。”Brett用一种充满热情的戏弄语气说，“除非你怀孕了。你怀孕了吗？我保证不会插手你做所有关于你身体的决定，但如果你怀孕了请告诉我。”

“闭嘴。”Eddy用脚努努他，“你几岁？13岁以上的任何人都知道接吻并不会让人怀孕。”

“那真的太可惜了，我妈妈真的很想做祖母。但幸好我弟弟一直乐于做我父母想要的那个孩子。”年长的小提琴家的语气突然变得柔和起来，“——你的父母呢？”

Eddy把脸埋在Brett的衣领里面，Brett特有的干燥而安抚性的气味让他第一次正大光明地承认自己感到性欲的攻击。他软绵绵地，拖拉着声音说：“我父母早就喜欢你超过喜欢我。他们只希望我开心。”

他感觉到年长的男孩搂紧他的肩膀和一侧的腰，潮湿地轻吻他的耳廓，让他浑身发抖，抬高一条腿遮掩自己开始发硬的阴茎。Brett用那种先是梦幻地，然后他才意识到是小心翼翼地声音说：“我以为你甚至不敢告诉他们你打算和我结婚。”

“这部分是真的。……但他们早就知道我爱你。”Eddy呜咽着，试图把自己大一号的身体缩到Brett骨架更小的怀里，“我不敢告诉他们，因为他们会觉得假结婚是个糟透了的主意，他们会觉得你会伤透我的心，他们会不再喜欢你。”

“哦Eddy。”Brett很情绪化地叹出一口气，缓了好一会儿，声音贴着Eddy的耳朵注入进来，极其柔情，充满欲望，“我取消了婚礼，但我没有撤回结婚意向书。我选择了延迟至未知日期，最多十七个月后。我们会有十足的时间请花童和定制我们五米长的裙摆，甚至邀请Krittika和她的旁遮普糖球。我喜欢叫你我的未婚夫。丈夫听起来比未婚夫好像会做更少的爱。我的天，想想我们错过的，我们漏做的爱吧。”

“唔嗯……是不是有点快了？”

“我为你做了饭，住到你的家里，我甚至向你求婚了，现在才来问我是不是太快了？我想要用那么多种方式和你做爱，你不会相信。”

“我还以为只有我想着我最好的朋友自慰。”

“你不再需要自慰了，”Brett爱抚着他说，“我会让你高声歌唱。”

他反唇相讥：“而我会在你身上写一整支奏鸣曲。”

洪水和它来时一样快地离开峡道，留下潮湿的土壤，让他湿淋淋，孤孤单单地倚在仅剩的小水坑之间，扒在唯一足够平稳的，表面粗糙、都要磨坏他的手指的那块岩石上，虚弱地向他爱过和爱着的年轻人微笑。他想象中荒芜的山谷顶上现在充满了营养充沛、生机勃发的花朵，倒立着，仿佛在起舞一般微微发颤；他现实的视野里，那双深榛子色的眼睛鲜艳地转动，再次，他看不清另一个男孩细长而分明的黑幽幽的睫毛，靠近，靠近，他感觉到他们鼻腔之间温暖的、带着湿意传递的空气，就像每一个初夏曾经和将会滚过的微风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （梦想总是美好的，但Windrush Scandal中被驱逐的人太多现在还没有能回到他们的生活，只是用作故事的一部分，就请允许我的creative liberty吧）  
> 抱歉没让他们仓促成婚，这个决定太大了，从脑梗的时候其实就没有真的践行的计划……希望没有让人失望~  
> 鞭策自己快点更新的时候看到大家的回复和kudos就很开心！谢谢喜欢！


End file.
